Time Sliders
by Lady Nessa
Summary: DONE! Liz and her two friends, Ali and Bri, find Van Helsing and Co. after they are sent to 2004. The bad news, Dracula and his brides are there as well. Things only get worse when the friends get back to 1888. Now, the good guys have to destroy Dracula!
1. But that can't be him

(A/N: YAY!!! New story!!!! I'm very happy. Anyway, I don't own Van Helsing, though it would be cool if I did. To the story.)

****

Chapter one

Liz looked up at the moon light. She loved the moon, she loved anything to deal with night as a matter of fact. That wasn't entirely true, she didn't like vampires or werewolves, which she sometimes called lycons from watching _UNDERWORLD_ (don't own) to much.

She brushed a piece of her wavy dark brown hair out of her hazel eyes. Her hair about an inch below her shoulders, which she thought was a nice length. She wore black jeans, black boots, black sleeveless shirt with a square neck along with black trench coat that went all the way to her ankles. She never went anywhere without it, along with a torn up black hat. It had been in her family for a while, like five generations or something like that.

The sun had just sink beyond the trees as she made her way to her friend's house. Her friend had a book she wanted back. And today she was going to get it, but I'm starting ahead of the story. The story starts with her two friends, Bri and Ali. But it even starts before they com into view. It really starts in 1889.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The world famous monster hunter Gabriel Van Helsing along with his friend, Carl, and girlfriend, Anna Valerious, were busy at the moment. They were supposed to get an amulet of some kind so Dracula couldn't get it. (Don't ask me why all these people are alive, they just are)

"Now Carl!" Van Helsing shouted. The friar tossed Van Helsing an odd looking gun and the monster hunter fired at the snake like creature before him. A boll of fire and acid shot out and the creature shriveled up into dust. Van Helsing ran into the next room and grabbed the amulet. It was a silver metal with a hourglass shaped diamond in the middle of a coin size circle. It fit easily in the palm of his had like a silver dollar would, actually, it was about that size.

"This is it?" he asked. It didn't look very powerful to him. Carl rushed forward and grabbed it from him.

"Be careful will you? Things like this are dangerous, especially in the wrong hands. Dracula could go back in time and kill you when you were asleep or bring his children to life." Carl said.

"That's exactly what I intend to do." came a voice.

The three whirled around to see Dracula and his three brides.

"Shoot." Anna whispered. Suddenly, a white light enveloped them all and they vanished from the room.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Ali threw a stone into the lake. It made a large splash and left several ripples behind it after it sunk. Ali had flaming red hair that went to her shoulders and bright green eyes.

"Good one." Bri said. She had crystal blue eyes and dirty blond hair that was short.

"Where was Liz today?" Ali asked again.

"I told you three times already. She went to the movies with Andy and then had to go to a soccer game." Bri said. Obviously, Andy and Liz were an item.

"You know what I hate?" Ali asked.

"People who despise Lord of the Ring?" Bri replied throwing a rock in the lake.

"Besides that."

"Your sister."

"Besides that."

"What?"

"All the adults say the golden years of your life are when your our age, you know, fifteen." Ali started.

"I know how old I am. I'm not that much of a blond." Bri said.

"I know, but the thing is we can't enjoy our golden years because we are in school all the time." Ali said looking at the sun. It was about two hours before sunset.

The two heard a bang and jumped. They turned to see three figures lying on the ground on the top of the hill. They rushed over and gasped.

"They're….but that's impossible!!" Bri said.

"So?" Ali asked. "Are they dead?"

"Doubt it." Bri replied.

Van Helsing woke to a pair of blue eyes. He jolted up and the two girl jumped back. Carl and Anna stirred beside him. Carl let out a loud moan.

"Who are you?" the blond girl asked.

"Who are you?" Van Helsing asked.

"We asked you first." the red head replied.

"I'm Van Helsing, this is Carl and Anna."

"I'm Bri,"

"And I'm Ali."

Bri helped up Van Helsing while Ali helped up Anna and Carl.

"Where are we?" Anna asked.

"Central park, New York, 2004." Ali replied.

"2004!!!" Carl shouted.

"Hello there." they heard.

The group whirled around. There were the brides.

"RUN!!!!" Bri shouted. They all did and about face and ran like heck.

Dracula woke up with several people looking over him. "There you go Tracy, he's not dead." he saw a brown haired girl say. "You happy now?" the same girl asked leaving the circle.

"He could've been, Liz!" the girl with curly brown hair said.

"Oh, Tracy! You are so over reacting!" the girl called Liz said. Dracula saw she wasn't dressed like the others. She was dressed in all black and held a coat in her hand along with a hat. The other girls wore green shirts with black shorts.

"I'd have to agree with Liz on this one." a black haired girl said.

"Thank you Courtney." Liz said.

Dracula sat up. Where was he?

"He looks like that guy from the movie you saw today." Courtney said pointing to Liz.

"You think! Wow you're a sharp one. But that can't be him. He's dead and plus they don't even exist." Liz said.

"You sure? 'Cause he looks a lot like him." Tracy said with everyone turning to Liz.

"Tracy!! That was in 1888! Plus, the guy KILLED HIM!!!!! I am quite sure." Liz said rolling her eyes sounded aggravated. Dracula took this opportunity to leave.

The girls looked back and the man was gone.

"Then again, I could be wrong. I need to check my book." Liz mumbled. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Liz shouted to her friends as she left.

Van Helsing, Anna, Carl, Ali and Bri managed to ditch the brides and get to Bri's house. Ali and Bri sunk down on the couch and the others followed suit.

A thought just struck Ali.

"Can Dracula change forms?" she asked. Anna nodded.

"Well, we'll just have to be careful." Bri said.

This was where you came in. Liz was walking down the street to Bri's house. She saw a familiar face.

"Hey Brad." shouted up ahead of her smiling.

"Hi Liz." he said smiling.

"Where you headed?" Liz asked.

"Some girl's house, she has blond hair?"

"Oh c'mon, you must be losing it if you can't remember Bri's name." Liz said sighing.

"Bri, that's it." he said.

"You okay? You don't seem like your normal crazy self." Liz asked tilting her head.

He nodded.

"You sure? Usually I have a hard time getting you to shut up. You usually have said 'blarg' to me three times at least and are talking about chickens or something." Liz said.

Brad smiled. Liz felt something at the base of her spine. Something wasn't right. She shook off the feeling.

"I'm headed to Bri's too. I need to get my book back." Liz said.

"Why?" Brad asked.

"Weirdest thing. Some guy appeared in the middle of a soccer field and then vanished. I have some hunches but I can't be sure." Liz said. She head screaming.

"I'll see you at Bri's. I gotta go." Liz said and ran back toward where they had come.

Liz turned down an alleyway and saw a large man trying to steal a girl's purse.

"Hey, if I were you, I'd stop." Liz shouted at him.

"And a kid like you is going to do anything about it." he teased.

"Um, yes, I am." Liz said challengingly. She kicked up a board at her feet and swung it with all her might. She hit the guy in the head and knocked him out.

"I watch to much TV." Liz mumbled. She had seen that move on _Wild Wild West_ and practiced it till she got it.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked the woman.

"Yes, thank you." the woman said and ran off.

Bri heard the doorbell and went to get it. She opened it to see Brad.

"Hi Brad." she said looking into his ice blue eyes.

"Hello Bri, how are you?" he asked smiling charmingly.

This was so unlike Brad. "Fine." Bri said looking him over.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Well, I'm kind of busy and the house is a mess and all." Bri said.

"I don't care." Brad replied.

They were interrupted by Liz running up to them. "Bri, can I have my book back?" Liz asked still holding her jacket and hat in her hand.

"No!" Bri said forgetting about Brad.

"C'mon, you've read it three times!"

"No."

"Fine, I'll just come in and get it." Liz said trying to get passed Bri. Bri stood in front of her. Liz faked her out and slipped through the door.

"Werewolf!" Bri shouted at her trying to insult her.

"Thank you!" Liz shouted back raising in her hand in the air and letting it fall. She grabbed her book, a novel based off of Van Helsing. She grabbed it and slipped passed Bri out the door.

"Thanks." Liz said opening the book.

"Now may I please come in?" Brad asked.

"No, for the millionth time, NO!" Bri said. Liz smacked Brad in the back of the head with her book. She hit him hard. Brad put a hand to the back of his head.

"Will you quite annoying Bri and leave her alone. Gosh!" Liz said walking away.

Bri shut the door in Brad's face. Bri leaned against the door. She could tell that _wasn_'_t_ Brad.

"Guys, Dracula's at our doorstep." Bri said.

"Well that's not good." Ali said worried.

"Everyone out the back!" Bri said. Carl and Ali scrambled up. As they did so, they tripped over their own feet and fell on the floor. Van Helsing pulled Ali up and Anna dragged Carl out the back door. Bri followed, leaving the house empty.

Liz pulled on her coat as the night grew deeper around her. The wind played with her hair as she put on her hat. She flipped through the book.

"Dracula, Dracula, Dracula. There you are." she said flipping through the book.

(quoting the book, which I don't own) _The count's features were striking, with pronounced cheekbones and very dark hair. There was something odd about his eyes, which looked older- much older than the rest of him. Perhaps the oddest thing about him was the single earring he wore on his left ear._

At that point, Liz had only one thing to say about the man she saw earlier.

"Dead ringer." she whispered_. If that really _was _Dracula, where is Van Helsing?_ she asked herself. Liz head something and turned around. There was the man she saw earlier. She felt something at the base of her spine.

"Hello Gabriel." he said.

"I think you have the wrong person." Liz said taking off her hat.

"You were the girl I met today. You were here when I was transported here." he stated.

"Yeah, so what's it to you?" Liz asked backing up slowly.

"You also hit me with a book." he said smiling.

"I didn't hit you with a book, I hit……" The light went on. "Brad."

Liz swore under her breath. "I better go." With that she bolted off down the street. The man appeared in front of her. _Okay, definitely Dracula._ she thought backing up.

He smiled at her as if he read her thoughts. "If you're here, where are the brides?" Liz asked her eyes shifting uneasily.

"Doing my biding." he replied.

"Right, what is your biding exactly?" Liz asked still backing up as he walked toward her.

"Bringing me Van Helsing." he said eyes growing cold.

"So he's here too. That's interesting." Liz said backing up. As long as Dracula was taking, he couldn't bite her.

An arrow whizzed out of nowhere and dug itself into Dracula's arm. He roared and Liz bolted away toward where the arrow came from. She saw her friends with three other figures. She got to them and they all bolted off.

"Would you two mind telling me why Dracula is here?" Liz asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Bri asked as they all hid around the corner of an alleyway.

"He landed in the middle of Tracy's and Courtney's soccer game so Tracy thought he was dead and I didn't then when he woke up Tracy thought he was Dracula and I said that's impossible because he's not real and apparently I've been proven wrong." Liz said as if it was on word. "_What the heck is he doing here?!?!_" she ranted.

"Should I explain?" Carl asked quietly afraid of the teenage girl's wrath.

"Shut up Carl!!" Van Helsing and Liz told him at the same time. The two looked at each other.

"Van Helsing?" Liz asked blinking a few times.

"Yes?"

"I am thoroughly screwed up now." Liz said. She was on the verge of a mental break down.

They heard laughing above them and looked up to see Aleera.

"Aww, shit." Liz swore.

"And now we have to run." Ali said.

"In the words of King Arthur in Monty Python: RUN AWAY!!!!!" Bri shouted as they did so.

(A/N: WOW!! A whole 10 pages. That's _ really long_ for me. I usually type four to five. Well you needed info so I gave it to you. I know the plot is so overused but I thought I'd try it out. As usual, NO FLAMES!!! Thank you!)


	2. The feeing is mutual

(A/N: I don't own Van Helsing. Anyway, this chapter will probably be half the size of the last one. Don't get mad at me please.)

****

Chapter two

Liz put her hat back on. She stopped running and kicked up a board into her hand.

"Are you crazy?" Anna shouted at her.

"Partly." Liz replied as Aleera flew toward her. Liz swung the board leaving scratch marks on Aleera's face as she was flung backwards.

"Van Helsing!!!" Aleera roared as the scratches healed on her face.

"I am NOT Van Helsing!!!!" Liz roared at the vampire. "I just look like him." she added quietly to herself before she bolted off running again.

Verona appeared before her in human form.

"Oh shit." Liz swore again. "What I wouldn't give for a saber." Liz said backing up. She and her friends had been taking lessons are were doing fairly well, for teens.

Verona hissed at her. Liz looked behind her to see Aleera. They both flew at her. Liz dived out of the way as the brides hit their heads. "This is to easy." Liz said scrambling to her feet.

"C'mon!!!" Bri shouted.

"Do you have any idea what's following you?" Ali shouted trying to urge her on.

"Bride!!" Liz shouted.

"Uh, DUH!!!"

"No Ali, Marishka's behind you." Liz said grabbing her friend's wrist as they passed the bride. They group followed them.

Liz let go of Ali's wrist as she saw Marishka out of the corner of her eye following them. They ran into the park where dead leaves covered the ground. The leaves made it hard to run because they would slip under their feet. Liz heard a groan behind her. She looked to see Ali slowly getting up off the ground.

"If you had to pick a time to be accident prone, why now?" Liz said bolting back to stand in front of Ali. Aleera knocked Liz back about ten feet and she slid another five.

"Ow." Liz whispered. She felt hands around her waist as someone quickly set her up. It was Van Helsing.

"Thanks." Liz told him. "Now would be a good time to use the crossbow."

Van Helsing smiled. He liked this kid. She thought just like him. He pulled out the crossbow that Carl had made.

"Just don't get killed." Liz told him before she ran off and hid with the others.

Liz crouched behind the bush next to Bri and Carl.

"Where's Ali?" Liz asked.

"Over here." Ali said from behind Anna.

"At least your not dead."

"Yet." Bri added in smiling with her eyes glittering with laughter.

Liz looked behind them to see a steep drop down to the edge of a lake. If Van Helsing failed to kill at least one of the brides, they were done for. Carl about fell backwards. Liz grabbed his arm without even looking at him. Carl looked at her in shock. That's what Van Helsing would have done. Carl got his balance back and Liz let go of him.

Liz felt someone grab the back of her collar and she was flung into the lake. She came up to see her hat floating three feet from her. She grabbed it and put it on. Liz swam to the edge and got out of the water soaking wet.

"Leave them alone." Liz said dangerously to the figure hunched over Bri. Dracula turned to her as did everyone else.

"What?"

"You heard me!! Leave them alone. Do I need to spell it out for you or use simpler words?" Liz said. She was really mad by now. Dracula appeared an inch from her. Liz backed up slightly so she was about knee deep in water. Dracula glared at her.

"Oh poor Dracula, can't cross water unless he's in his coffin." Liz said smiling evilly.

Bri and Ali smiled at each other and tried not to laugh.

"You will regret the day you ever met me." he said.

"In the words of Marishka, 'too bad, so sad.'" Liz said smiling evilly with her eyes glittering. She was enjoying this, she as enjoying this _a lot_.

They heard a scream. Dracula roared and flew away with the two remaining brides. Liz let out her breath, she didn't know how nervous she was. She took out the silver cross she wore around her neck. She kissed it and tucked it back under her shirt.

She waded out of the water still soaking wet. Van Helsing stepped through the bush with his crossbow over his shoulder. He cocked an eyebrow when he saw Liz.

"Don't ask." Liz said flatly.

"She taunted Dracula. It was so cool." Ali said through laughter. She was soon joined by Bri in laughing.

"You taunted Dracula?" Van Helsing asked.

"It's fun. You should try it sometime." Liz said taking off her hat. She shook her hair out in attempt to dry it.

"Let's get to my house, we have like four guest rooms anyway. Plus my parents are never home so they won't care." Liz sighed.

"We're coming too." Bri and Ali said at the same time.

Liz smiled. "Don't you think I knew that already?" she said putting her hat on.

They walked on through the park. Liz stepped over a root that had, well...up rooted.

"Ali, look out for the root." Liz said behind her.

"What? Ah!" Ali said as she tripped over the root. All three of the teenage girls burst out laughing. Anna was giggling slightly while Carl was desperately trying not to laugh, and failing. Even Van Helsing found himself smiling.

Liz finally stopped and was smiling widely. "Are you okay, Ali?" she asked still giggling.

"Yeah, I trip so much I can't feel pain any more."

"This is news to us how?" Bri said smiling.

Ali glared at her. "I hate you."

Liz smiled. "The feeling is mutual."

"No, you can't say that! You took that from me! You're not allowed to say that or anything like that!" Ali said.

"The feeling is equivalent." Bri said smiling.

"No, gosh darn it, no!" Ali said. Liz smiled and breathed in. "No, if you say anything starting with 'the feeling is,' I will kill you." Ali said.

"The emotion is quite similar." Liz said smiling. Van Helsing, Anna, and Carl were smiling widely.

"Arggggggg! No!" Ali moaned. "LYCON!!!" Ali shouted at her.

Liz just turned and smiled mischievously. "Thank you."

"Grrrrrr, I hate you to."

Bri smiled. "The feeling is…."

"Let's not start _that_ again." Ali interrupted her.

They soon got to Liz's house and Liz reached in her pocket.

"Oh, I'm having a terrific day. First Dracula, then the brides, then Dracula again, now I lost my key" she said aggravated.

"Oh, that sounds like a horrible day." Carl said.

"Thank you Carl." Liz said reaching into her boot. She pulled out a Swiss army knife and flicked the blade open. She leaned down and fiddled with the lock. Soon, they heard a click and Liz pushed the door open. She flicked the blade closed and walked in. They all walked in as Bri closed the door behind them.

Liz hung her jacket up on the coat rack along with her hat. She ran upstairs to her room and changed into jeans, another pair of black boots and tight black sleeveless shirt with a v-neck.

She came down and handed Bri something. It was a black bracelet. "You left it at the park." Liz said.

"I think we better get back to our time." Van Helsing said looking at Carl.

"Um about that, I.….lost it." Carl said.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Lost what?" the girls asked.

"The amulet that got us here in the first place." Van Helsing said.

"Was it silver and about the size of a silver dollar?" Liz asked.

Van Helsing turned to her. "Yes."

Liz took off the second necklace she wore with the charm tucked under her shirt.

"I found that too." Liz said handing it to Van Helsing. "But you might not want to go just yet. If you leave now, we'll be stuck with Dracula."

"Point taken." he said putting it in his pocket.

"Well, you guys can stay here for the night."

"Thanks."

Liz showed everyone to a room. Ali and Bri shared a room as Liz went to her own room. She flopped down on the bed and closed her eyes.

"What is the world coming too?" she asked herself. She couldn't believe what happened in the past day, but yet, there everyone was. Liz heard a scream and a thud from the room next to her. Then uncontrollable laughter.

"Ali, try not to kill yourself just yet." Liz shouted through the wall. She rubbed her temples.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she whispered and then fell asleep.

(A/N: me again. This chapter is six pages, which is good for me. I'm not to happy with it, but that's just me. As usual, no flames please. Thanks.)


	3. You guys are desperate to finish me off,...

A/N: I don't own Van Helsing. )

****

Chapter three

Liz had a nightmare._ Liz was falling into blackness. She tried to grab the sides of the pit to pull herself up but failed to do so. She kept falling and falling. She finally hit the ground and collapsed. She breathed deeply as she attempted to stand. She leaned against the wall as dizziness threatened to consume her. She shook her head and it cleared._

Liz let go of the wall and walked forward a few steps. A battle scene appeared before her. In the middle of it all she saw Van Helsing. He was fighting Dracula. It was odd really. Knights were fighting everywhere but she could only see the two in front of her. Van Helsing rammed his sword into Dracula's chest as he won his battle. This must be on of his forgotten memories, but why am I seeing it???_ Liz thought._

The scene vanished and Liz felt a pair of hands whirl her around. She was face to face with Dracula.

"What are you doing here?" Liz asked him surprised.

"Why do you have his memories? WHY??" Dracula asked her angrily.

"Get out of my head!!!" Liz shouted. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!!"

Liz bolted up in her bed. "Whoa, that was weird." she said looking at the clock. It said seven o'clock. "Aww, man. We have school today." Liz said jumping out of her bed. She ran to the next room and flung open the door.

"Ali, Bri get up!! We have school!" Liz told them. The two girls bolted up and followed Liz down the hall. Liz slid down the railing and grabbed her hat and coat. She wrote a quick note for Van Helsing, Anna and Carl. The girls grabbed their back packs and Ali and Bri burst out the door. Liz stuck the note on the door and quickly bolted out into the extremely cloudy morning.

Liz checked her watch, seven o' three. The girls had twelve minuets to get to school. They ran the five blocks to the school and got there just as the buses were unloading students.

"Hey feakizoid." the girls head.

"Oh no." Liz mumbled as she turned. "What do you want Kelsey?"

A girl with light brown hair came up to them with her three friends behind her.

"Do you have a boyfriend yet, or did you just stay in your own little world all weekend?" Kelsey asked mockingly.

"You know very well she is going out with Andy you little…." Ali started but was cut off by Kelsey.

"What world was it this week? Lord of the Rings (don't own)?"

"Not now Kelsey. I had a bad weekend and I now have bigger problems than you at the moment." Liz said turning away.

"What happened? Got chased by Dracula?" Kelsey taunted.

"Actually yes," Liz said calmly. "and I hope he kills you first." she muttered under her breath.

"You are such a dork." Kelsey shouted at her.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, you are always out of touch with reality, you little worm."

"_Na nogoth_." Liz told her. Ali burst out laughing. Liz just called Kelsey a dwarf in elvish.

"What did you say?" Kelsey asked.

"You heard me. Now, I'm not in the best mood so if I were you, I'd stay out of my way. Well that's a thought." Liz said smiling. "If I were you Kelsey, I'd be pretty ugly." Liz said calmly. She turned on her heel and walked away leaving Kelsey stunned.

"That was priceless!" Ali said. Liz flung her arm out in front of Ali, who was about to trip over the curb. Ali looked at her shocked.

"How do you do that?"

"It's a gift." Liz shrugged.

Liz went to her locker and hung up her hat and coat. She emptied out her books and grabbed her Spanish notebook. She kicked her locker shut and walked down the hall. She passed the new boy and felt something at the base of her spine. She turned and looked at his back. He had dark hair and was about two to three inches taller than her. He made most of the girls in school melt, but not Liz. She didn't like the pretty boys that much.

He turned around and came walking back. He bumped into Liz's shoulder making her drop all her stuff as he dropped his.

"Oh, sorry. I was coming back because I forgot my book and I didn't see you." he said.

"It's okay, it happens all the time." Liz shrugged.

"By the way, I'm Mike." he said smiling.

"Liz."

Liz picked up her stuff and moved on quickly. She didn't like the feel of that kid. He was too pale for her liking.

"Could he be…no. I'm just getting paranoid." Liz told herself. She walked into Spanish class and saw Courtney.

"Hey Courtney, did you see that x-files episode you wanted to see?" Liz asked her.

"Sure did and it was great." Courtney said smiling wide. Liz let out a cough that sounded like 'Mulder' and another one that sounded like 'David'.

"Stop it!" Courtney said.

"You like the guy don't you?"

"I'm obsessed with him but other than that…." Courtney was interrupted by the bell. Liz took her seat in the back of the class room. She hated Spanish, it was so boring. The class heard thunder and the lights went out.

"Great." Liz moaned. There was the wound of shattered glass and screaming from the next room. "What the?" was all Liz could get out before the wall next to her collapsed. Liz dived to the side as she head cackling. She looked to see Aleera.

"You guys are desperate to finish me off, huh?" Liz said getting up.

"To get, not finish." Aleera hissed.

"Why?"

"I do my master's bidding. I don't ask questions."

"Look, a cute guy!" Liz said pointing. To her surprise, Aleera turned to look. Liz grabbed Courtney and bolted out the door into the hall.

"What's going on?" Courtney asked as they ran down the hall to Liz's locker.

"Remember that guy who looked a lot like Dracula?" Liz asked kicking her locker open.

"Yeah?" Courtney asked as she watched Liz put on her coat.

"He was." Liz replied putting on her hat. "Now, get to someone's house and keep the doors and windows closed. Don't let anyone in you don't trust."

Liz bolted down the hall to into history class. "Bri, problem." Liz said hanging onto the door frame.

"What is it?"

"Aleera." Liz said and bolted out with Bri following her. Liz poked her head in math class.

"Ali! Aleera!"

"What?" Ali asked looking up.

"Aleera! C'mon!"

Ali got up and ran over. "C'mon, we better go." Liz said.

"To late."

They whirled around to see Verona smiling at them with Aleera behind her.

"I'm gonna regret this." Liz said. Liz charged forward knocking the vampires to the ground. She bit Verona on the shoulder as her friends bolted passed the confused vampires. Verona screamed and threw Liz off her.

Liz landed on her feet. "You guys taste like chicken, you know that?" Liz said. The vampires screamed and Liz jumped threw the window. Glass went everywhere as she hit the soft grass below her. She shook her head out as she pushed herself up. She then bolted down the street.

Van Helsing woke up and walked down the stairs. The girls were gone. There was a note on the door.

__

Dear Van Helsing, Anna and Carl,

Sorry, but we had to go to school today. We'll be home around two forty-five to two fifty. Just make yourself at home till we get home.

See you after school,

Liz, Ali and Bri

At that moment, he heard knocking at the door. Actually, it was more liked pounding.

"Someone open the door!! It's Bri!!"

"And Ali!"

Van Helsing opened the door and the girls fell in.

"What's going on?" Anna asked as she came down the stairs followed by Carl.

"That's what I'd like to know." Van Helsing said eyeing the two girls getting up.

"The brides attacked our school." Ali said.

"Where's Liz?" Bri asked looking around.

"She should be with you." Van Helsing said confused.

"We thought she was here." Ali said.

Van Helsing pushed passed the girls and ran out the door.

Liz was having a heck of a time with two brides on her tail. Verona swooped down and Liz felt claws digging into her shoulder. Her feet left the ground as she was lifted up into the air. Liz kicked and screamed.

"Put me down you filthy little bat!" Liz roared.

"I don't think so." Verona said and flung Liz in the air. Liz screamed as Aleera caught her. An arrow shot passed her head and Aleera screamed. Liz fell and someone caught her. She looked to see Van Helsing.

"I take it Bri and Ali got to the house before I did." Liz said.

He smiled. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah physically, mentally I'll never be the same." Liz stated as he set her down. Van Helsing was knocked backward by Verona and Aleera grabbed him as he flew in the air.

"NO!!" Liz shouted as she watched this happen. The brides laughed. Out of the corner of her eye, Liz saw Van Helsing's crossbow. Verona saw it to. Now it was a race. Liz looked Verona in the eye.

"It's your move." Verona said smacking her lips at the thought of Liz's blood.

"Chicken." Liz said and bolted off. Verona was taken off guard by the comment allowing Liz a few seconds head start. Liz dived for the crossbow as Verona swooped down. Liz got it and turned.

"Fire in the hole!" She shouted and pulled the trigger. Arrows flew everywhere. On hit Aleera in the leg. She screamed and dropped Van Helsing. He fell to the ground and hit hard. Liz kept firing at the vampires. They screamed and flew away. Liz kept firing till they were out of range and out of sight.

Liz dropped the crossbow and ran over to Van Helsing. His eyes were closed.

"Oh, God let him be alright." Liz whispered. "Van Helsing, Van Helsing, wake up, Van Helsing." she pleaded.

His eyes slowly came open. Liz smiled as he sat up. "What happened?" he asked.

"Let's just say we're more alike than we think." Liz said smiling with relief.

"I take it you found the crossbow." he said. Liz nodded.

"C'mon," Liz grunted as she helped him up. "with my luck Dracula will show up soon."

The two made their way quickly back to Liz's house.

(A/N: Wow, 7 pages! I'm getting good at this. Anyway, I'm sorta happy with this chapter. As usual, no flames please. I makes no sense for people to read a story they don't like. If you don't like it, don't read the story. It's not like you have to. Thank you!)


	4. No Kelsey, I'm not dead

(A/N: I don't own Van Helsing. Waaaaaaaaaaa!…..I'm done now.)

****

Chapter four

Liz and Van Helsing entered her house to see Ali and Carl asleep in front of the TV.

"Ali, wake up." Liz said kicking her gently. Ali just let out a loud snore. Liz rolled her eyes. "Something never change." she mumbled making her way downstairs.

Anna and Bri were having a sword fight with Liz's practice sabers. Anna was trying to explain a sword trick to Bri. Liz passed them and went into her dad's office.

Liz sat at the desk and set her hat next to her as she turned on the computer. The screen flashed as it turned on. Liz went straight to the internet. With a bit of typing and mouse clicking she found what she wanted. Her suspicions were confirmed.

"Now _that_'_s _interesting." Liz said cocking an eyebrow.

"What is?"

Liz jumped about a mile high. Anna and Bri were in the doorway.

"You okay, Liz?" Bri asked.

"Yeah, you two better come look at this." Liz said. Anna and Bri walked over.

"What is this?" Anna asked.

"A computer. It gives out information, never wrong." Liz said as Bri and Anna leaned over her.

"I'm related to Velkan?!?!?!" Bri said shocked.

"Turns out he had a secret girlfriend I would guess." Liz said.

"My brother is your Great-great-great-grandfather?!" Anna said shocked.

"That's not all." Liz said. A few clicks later, Anna and Bri gasped.

"What?" Ali said running over with Carl behind her.

"When did you two get here?" Liz asked.

"I'm related to Carl!!!" Ali said.

"Guess so." Bri said.

"If you think about it, it makes a lot of sense. You two trip a lot. You're not the bravest people in the world." Liz started.

"Thanks Liz, I hate you too." Ali said.

"The emotion is quite similar." Liz said smiling. Ali gave her the look of death. Liz just smiled.

"What about you?" Bri asked.

"That's the weird part. I can get to my great-great-grandparents but everything before that is blank." Liz said.

"Does it say anything?" Carl asked.

"It says something about Romania, but that's it." Liz said as if thinking about other things.

"I think you're related to Van Helsing." Bri said as if she was proud of herself for thinking of it.

"Don't be ridiculous. He's the Left hand of God, he can't have kids. Can he?" Liz said turning to Carl.

"I don't see why he couldn't." Carl said.

"See, you must be related to him." Bri said patting her shoulder.

"Shoulder, shoulder, shoulder!" Liz said quickly as she winced in pain. Bri quickly pulled away. Anna gently pulled her coat away to show Liz's bloody shoulders.

"Holy cheese crumpets, Liz! What happened?" Ali asked.

"Verona."

"I'll get you bandaged up." Anna said helping Liz from the chair. Anna took Liz from the room and found some bandages and warm water.

They went into the kitchen and Liz sat down in a chair.

"What happened?" Anna asked as she unrolled the bandages.

"Two brides, one me. Let's just say it wasn't pretty." Liz replied. She bit down hard on her lip as Anna treated her right shoulder.

"It sounds like you should be dead." Anna said.

"I would be. If it wasn't for Van Helsing….." Liz trailed off. "I don't understand him. He almost died for me and he barely knows me. How am I ever going to repay him for saving my life?"

"I know how you feel. I would be dead on several occasions if it weren't for him." Anna said moving on to Liz's left shoulder.

"Anna, do you love Van Helsing?" Liz asked after contemplating if to ask it or not. Anna seemed taken back by the question. "If you don't want to answer, that's okay." Liz added quickly.

"I do." was all Anna said. There was an awkward silence between them for a moment.

"There you are, all patched up." Anna said. Liz stood and yawned. "Get some rest. You've had a hard day." Anna said.

"Thanks. Oh, and Anna, this conversation never happened." Liz said.

"What conversation?" Anna asked smiling.

Liz walked up the stairs to her room and collapsed on the bed. Her eyelids became heavy as she fell asleep. She had another nightmare.

__

Liz was running, but she didn'_t know from what. The ground below her vanished and she fell. She soon rolled on a soft ground, no, it was carpet. She was in a ball room._

"Congratulations Van Helsing on destroying Dracula." a man said.

"Thank you sir. It wasn'_t easy." Van Helsing replied._

"Now go out and enjoy yourself." the man said. Van Helsing smiled and made his way down the grand stairway. Instead of dancing with girls, he left the building. Liz followed him. Van Helsing was sitting outside on the front steps of Valerious manor.

"Gabriel?" came a voice. Van Helsing turned to see a man around his age.

"Hello Victor." Van Helsing said.

"What are you doing out here?"

Van Helsing remained silent staring at the silver moon in front of him.

"You still feel bad don'_t you?" Victor asked sitting down next to him._

"He wasn'_t always evil, Victor. Part of me still thinks that part of him was still good, except the evil side kept blocking it." Van Helsing said. Where they talking about Dracula, _the_ Dracula?_

"You did what had to be done, Gabriel. He was still evil and even if he did have a good side, it was gone by the time you killed him. He was consumed by evil and no one could have done anything to prevent it." Victor said trying to comfort him.

The wind blew and a man appeared before them. "Hello Gabriel." he said smiling evilly.

Van Helsing and Victor stood. "Dracula? It can'_t be." Van Helsing said._

"But it is Gabriel. The Devil has granted me a new life." Dracula said smiling showing fangs. "Now, for taking my life, I would like to return the favor."

Dracula flew for him but Van Helsing ducked to the side. Victor ran inside to get help. Dracula appeared inches from Van Helsing and grabbed him by the throat.

"Victor was right, there is no good left in you anymore." Van Helsing grunted. Liz wanted to run forward and do something but this was a dream, she couldn'_t do anything, except watch. Dracula leaned in to bite Van Helsing._

"NO!!!" escaped Liz'_s lips. Dracula paused as if he heard her, but he didn_'_t. Dracula had an arrow sticking out of his arm. "Until we meet again, Gabriel." he whispered and vanished._

Victor rushed forward. "Gabriel, are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

Van Helsing stood there shocked for a moment before answering. "I'm fine Victor, he didn'_t hurt me."_

The ground below Liz vanished once again and she was falling. She landed on her feet in near darkness. Before her was Dracula.

"What do you want?" Liz asked.

"Why are you seeing this?" Dracula asked.

"Get out of my head!!!" Liz said closing her eyes.

"Why!!!" demanded Dracula.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!" Liz shouted tears forming in her eyes. She felt him in her mind. Dracula walked forward and grabbed her.

"WHY!!!"

****

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!!!" Liz shouted. She screamed and white light shout out of her heart. Liz was blinded and tears ran down her face.

Liz bolted away screaming and crying. She was breathing hard as if she had just run and was shaking violently. She looked out the window to see the silver moon above her. Liz got out of bed and went into her bathroom. She splashed her face with water to remove the cold sweat.

"Why is this happening to me? What's going on?" Liz asked her reflection in the sink full of water.

Liz heard a scream and ran out of her room. She grabbed her jacket and hat off her dad's desk as she bolted out the back door. She flung her jacket on and put on her hat. Kelsey was in her back yard.

"Kelsey? What the heck are you doing here, and at two in the morning?" Liz asked walking over to her.

"I saw Dracula and came here because you said he chased you all weekend and you lived. I thought you could help me." Kelsey said looking from side to side.

"Let me guess," Liz turned to see a boy dressed like Dracula. Let's just say it was a horrible Halloween costume. "Hi Zach." Liz said smiling.

"Hi Liz." he replied.

"You two are the worst actors I have ever seen in my life." Liz said. "If he is Dracula, I'm the queen of England."

"Your highness."

The three whirled around to see Mike.

"Oh, it's just you. Kelsey, Zach, this is Mike and vice versa." Liz said. Mike gave a low bow that seemed all to familiar. "Kelsey, Zach, go inside and I'll meet you in there." Liz said backing away from Mike slowly.

"Why? Oh, you want him all to yourself don't you? Well, he is cute I'll give him that." Kelsey teased.

"Not now Kelsey, just take your boyfriend and go inside." Liz said dangerously.

"But…"

"_Now_!"

Kelsey grabbed Zach's hand and went inside Liz's house. Liz didn't speak till she heard the screen door shut.

"What are you doing here Mike?" Liz asked calmly putting her hands in her pockets.

"Is it true, about that Kelsey said? Do you really think I'm cute?" he asked smiling. Shivers ran down Liz's spine, but she didn't let him see that.

"No! I mean, well, I'm sure _someone_ would think you were cute, like all the girls in school, but I don't think so." Liz said slowly making her way to the door.

"Are you sure about that?" Mike asked walking toward her. Liz felt something in her mind and that proved her theory. Since he was new at this, Liz pushed him out easily.

"Tell me," Liz said calmly. "how long ago did Dracula bite you?"

Mike roared and Liz bolted for the house as she flicked something open. Mike jumped for her and Liz whirled around. The vampire yelled in pain as Liz's Swiss army knife cut across his face. Liz jumped over him and ran toward the door in a dead sprint. She opened the door and fell in. She turned around to slam the door in Mike's face.

Kelsey's head bent over her. "Is she dead?"

"No Kelsey, I'm not dead."

Zach leaned over her. He was his usual self with all the make-up off. He had changed into some normal clothes.

"C'mon, you two better get home." Liz grunted as she lifted herself up. She showed the two to the door but stopped dead. The brides and Dracula were blocking the front door.

"Who let you three in?" Liz asked shocked.

"Um, I did." Kelsey said meekly. "Was that bad?"

"Yes, Kelsey, that was very bad."

"Hello again Liz." Dracula said smiling.

Liz swore under her breath as she slowly back up.

"Um, Liz is that…." Kelsey asked.

"Yes it is."

"That means…"

"Yes." Liz saw someone out of the corner of her eye. More like two people.

"My dears," Dracula said turning to his two remaining brides. "please take care of the children."

Liz saw something silver out of the corner of her eye. The brides hissed.

"Scatter!" Liz said as the brides jumped forward for them. Liz dived to the side and grabbed the grappling hook. She shot up to the ceiling and pulled herself up to the top of the stairs next to Ali and Bri.

"Make sure Kelsey and Zach aren't killed." Liz said to her friends and ran down the hall. She pounded on everyone's door.

"Get up!! Get up, all of you!! We have a Dracula situation!!!" Liz shouted.

The three doors opened at the same time as Van Helsing, Anna and Carl stuck their heads out. "Who let him in?!?!?!?" They shouted at the same time.

"Kelsey."

"Who's she?" Carl asked as Van Helsing and Anna disappeared inside their rooms to get their weapons.

"My archenemy." Liz said. Anna ran out of her room and bolted down the stairs.

"But what is she doing here?" Carl asked. Van Helsing came out and dragged Liz away before she could answer.

Liz slid down the railing and landed on Aleera. Liz planted all her weight on her chest.

"Hello Aleera." Liz said smiling. She was enjoying torturing her. Aleera hissed at her. Liz pulled out her Swiss army knife and slashed her face before she jumped up and ran away from the bride. Aleera howled in pain.

Liz was looking for Dracula. She didn't want him to sneak up on her. Anna screamed and a shower of arrows flew past her into Verona. Van Helsing had is cross bow.

"Your highness." Liz heard before she was knocked back against the wall.

"Mike." she whispered seeing him before her. Only it wasn't Mike, but Mike in his bat form. He was like the brides in being all white. He swooped forward and grabbed her wrist. Liz felt herself being lifted up in the air and out the door of her house. She struggled and kicked and screamed.

Ali and Bri, who were the only ones who saw anything, bolted after their friend. Liz was really high and waited till they got over water. She cut Mike's ankle with her knife and he let her fall. Liz was plucked from the air by another vampire. She only needed to see the wings to know it was Dracula.

Liz threw her knife at him and it lodged in his leg. He roared and let her go. Liz fell through the air and landed in the middle of a lake. She came up gasping for air. Her hat was floating three inches from her. She grabbed it and poured the water out before she placed it on her head.

Liz crawled up on the shore before she blacked out.

"Liz!!" Ali shouted as they ran through the park.

"Over there!" Bri said as she heard a splash.

The two ran over to the lake to see Liz on the shore. The sprinted over and bent down next to their friend. Ali felt her wrist.

"She's alive." Ali said.

"Not after I'm done with her."

They looked up to see Dracula with a knife sticking out of his leg. He pulled it out and tossed it aside. Ali and Bri stood in front of their friend with swords raised. They knew they couldn't kill him, but they could hurt him and that would work.

Mike appeared next to Dracula and soon Aleera did too.

"Why do you want her so badly?" Ali asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Mike said smiling as his canines grew longer and longer.

Liz woke with her vision blurry but it soon cleared up. Bri and Ali were standing in front of her facing Dracula, Aleera and Mike.

"Why do you want her so badly?" Ali asked them.

"Wouldn't you like to know." she heard Mike say.

"Actually, I would." Liz grunted as she pushed herself up. Bri and Ali bent down to help her. Liz held onto Ali's shoulder. Ali could tell by Liz's grip she desperately needed her support to stand.

Suddenly, they were enveloped by white light and all of them vanished.

(A/N: Hee hee. Anyway, that's where I'll leave you. No flames please. Hope you all like it. This is long for me at 10 pages again. I guess I write a lot when I really get into it. See ya in chapter 5!)


	5. That's why I'm having those dreams!

(A/N: Hi, it's chapter 5! Yeah!!! I'm kinda out of it since I didn't get home from a band trip last night till two in the morning. Anyway, as usual, I don't own Van Helsing.)

****

Chapter five

Van Helsing, Anna and Carl landed on the front steps of the Order. They had come back and brought Dracula and his brides with them so they wouldn't hurt the girls. However, Dracula wasn't with them, just back in this time. They had found the girls right when Liz was struggling to get up.

"Carl, are we the only ones who came back? The girls didn't come?" Anna asked.

"It looks that way."

"We better get to Transylvania. No telling what Dracula is doing with out you there." Van Helsing said smiling toward Anna. They ran up the front steps to prepare to face Dracula, yet _again_.

"Van Helsing!" "Carl!" "Anna!" they heard two feminine voices shout. The three turned to see Ali and Bri.

"What are you doing here?!" Van Helsing asked as the girls ran up to him.

"I guess the amulet brought us too." Ali said.

"So it would seem." Carl replied.

"Where are we?" Bri asked.

"Um guys…" Ali started looking around.

"You're in Rome in 1888." Van Helsing said.

"What?!?" Bri said.

"Guys!!!!!" Ali shouted.

"What!!!" they all said turning to her.

"Where's Liz?"

Liz's eyes fluttered open. There was a circle of people looking down on her. She groaned as she painfully pushed herself up to sit. A little girl came forward and handed Liz her hat. Liz smiled and nodded to the girl as she took it. She carefully pushed herself up to stand. She fought the dizziness in her head and things cleared. She was in a small town with wood buildings all around. It looked very familiar.

"No way." Liz whispered looking around. She was in Transylvania.

"Who might you be?"

Liz turned to see the Undertaker.

"I thought you were dead." Liz replied.

"The wolf man didn't kill me, just injured me."

"Well, you know how sad the world would be if we lost you." Liz said with sarcasm flooding her voice. The Undertaker glared at her. She just smiled with the glitter of laughter in her eyes.

"You remind me of that Van Helsing character." he said.

Liz put her hat on and lowered it over her eyes. "You think? Dracula thought so too."

The towns people began to inch closer around her. Liz did her best to ignore them. She had seen something behind her and she didn't need any distractions.

She narrowed her eyes as she searched the sky above her. There they were.

"Move!" Liz shouted pulling the little girl from before against her as Aleera swooped down at the spot where the child had been. With that Liz bolted away to get away from the vampire. People in the square were running around and screaming. Liz ran as if her life depended on it, which it did. Aleera was on her tail and closing the small gap between them fast. Aleera flew low and laughed. Liz jumped up over the vampire's head and landed flat on her butt. She pushed herself up off the ground only to be grabbed by Mike. He held her in his arms as he flew away.

Liz kicked and screamed. She elbowed him in the face and he let go of her. Liz fell through the trees and hit the ground hard. Liz looked up to see a castle before her. She recognized it instantly.

"Valerious Manor." she whispered. She pushed herself up and ran in the front door. She quickly closed it behind her and let out a sigh of relief. She leaned against the closed door and slid down to the floor.

"How the heck did I get here?" Liz asked herself. She thought about it a second while going over of what happened in her mind. Then it came to her.

"It was that stupid amulet!! Now, because of it, I'm stuck in 1888!! To make things even worse, I'm alone in Transylvania with the world's deadliest vampire after me and I don't have any weapons!" Liz ranted as she walked through the manor. She found a bedroom and went in it. Liz sighed and threw off her hat and coat. The bedroom looked like it would be Anna's.

Liz opened the closet. Yep, it was Anna's bedroom alright. Liz pulled out one of Anna's black shirts. She took off her bloody and torn shirt and put on a black one with long sleeves. Surprisingly, the shirt fit her pretty well. Liz picked up her old shirt, coat and hat as she left the room. She made her way up to a tower and found the Valerious library.

She tossed her stuff on a table and pulled out a map of Europe. Liz figured, if she was in 1888, so was everyone else, they were just in a different place. She looked at the map and thought to herself.

"Where would they be?" she asked herself. The light clicked on. "Rome. Now, what was the name of that city? It started with a V. I know that much at least. Vasi…Vatil…Vatican!! Vatican City, Rome!! That's it, that's where the Order is.

Liz rolled up the map and put it in her coat pocket before she threw it on along with her hat. She ran down the halls till she found the kitchen. She threw some bread and fruit in sack she found. She then remembered something.

"The arsenal!" she said excitedly and ran down the halls till she found it. She walked in and was surrounded by weapons. She took a sword off the wall with a beautiful silver hilt that was engraved with swirl patterns.

"Nice sword." she said looking it over. She let out a low whistle. It was beautiful, and light in weight. That was good for her. She strapped on the sword and grabbed two pistols with silver bullets. She stuck a dagger in each boot and threw a crossbow in her pack. It wasn't as good as Carl's but it would do just fine. Liz took out her little silver cross that hung on her neck.

"For luck." she whispered and kissed it before she tucked it back under her shirt. She knew that she would need it. Liz ran out to the stables to find a horse. Then she sighed. She had never ridden before in her life. She would have to go on foot.

The crowd from before was still there when she came back into the town square.

"We thought the vampires had already killed you." Liz heard. _Stupid Undertaker._ she thought to herself. She turned to face him.

"Your confidence in me is enormous, isn't it?" Liz told him, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Why off so soon?" he asked smiling.

"I need to get away from people like you. Plus, I need to get to my friends, who happen to be in Rome." Liz said doing her best to bottle the anger boiling in her.

"Who would they be?"

"That's none of your business, now is it?" Liz said pulling a dagger out of her boot. No one noticed the little gesture.

"I think it is."

"No it's not."

"I'm surprised the vampires haven't killed you yet. It should be fairly easy to kill a wench like you." he said smiling.

__

That'_s it! Now he's gone and done it!_ Liz thought as her anger exploded. She threw the dagger. It flew passed the Undertaker's head and went through his hat. The hat was flung off his head and pinned against a wall, held there by the dagger. Liz walked over and pulled the dagger out. She handed the Undertaker his hat.

"That was a warning. Next time, it will be two inches lower." Liz whispered dangerously with her eyes flaring. _And it will hit him right between the eyes._ Liz smiled at that thought. She flung her pack over her shoulder and left the town.

Dracula looked out his window at the town square. He saw Van Helsing, no, it was the girl. He smiled. She was alone. Dracula changed into his bat form and flew away into the early evening.

Liz walked on as the stars came out and the moon rose. Something wasn't right, she could just sense it. She shook off the feeling as she remembered a conversation she and her friends had when they were seven.

__

The girls were playing jump rope. Liz was in the center with Bri and Ali at each end. Ali and Bri were singing their favorite rhyme.

"Monsters, monsters in the night. Which one will give you a fright? Vampires, werewolves, or other beast. Which one will make you his feast? Uh-oh, uh-oh, here it comes. Now it's time for you to run!"

The rope flew faster and Liz kept jumping as she sang.

"Vampires won'_t get me in a rut. I already whooped their butt. Werewolves, werewolves in the night. I already won that fight. Monsters, monsters, oh what fun. All those fights, I have won!"_

Then the three all began to sing.

"Dracula with teeth so sharp. We will stake him in the heart. That will be so much fun. After him, we'_ll be done!" they sang and the rope stopped._

"That is if we live." Bri added.

"That goodness we never have to worry about him." Ali said smiling.

"The irony of it all." Liz mumbled to herself. Liz smiled at the memory still. It was easier back then when you didn't have to worry about much, except having fun and food. She still loved life after….

Liz sighed at the thought. When she was five, her real parents died in a fire and Liz was the only person in her family to escape, but not without a price. She still to this day couldn't remember anything from before she was five. Well, she was adopted by her mother's best friend, who was her guardian, and lived with them. But even her step-parents had become distant. Things had been bad ever since her step-mom miscarried. Her step parents have been in workaholic mode ever since.

Remembering this, Liz stopped dead. When she searched her family, she searched her step family. _What was my original last name? What was it?_ Liz thought. It had been years since she even thought about her real last name. Then it came to her.

"Oh my gosh!" Liz blurted out. Now it all made sense. Dracula, Van Helsing, it all made sense. It only gave Liz more reason to get away from Transylvania. Then something else came to her.

"That's why I'm having those dreams!! I'm related to him!" she said to herself. Then it sunk in. "I'm related to the Left hand of God." she said shocked. Her last name, her original last name, was Van Helsing. Elizabeth Gabrielle Van Helsing was her full name.

Liz took off her hat and looked at it. The family heirloom, the only one that survived the fire. It was the very same hat that Van Helsing had. She should have seen it sooner. It was so obvious. Why hadn't she seen it? Or did she just not want to see it?

Liz shook her head as she let this new information sink in. She was in complete shock. Then, she had that feeling again. She would have to ignore her family history for a moment.

She dropped her pack and listened intently. All she heard was the rustling of leaves in the slight breeze. The breeze picked up quickly to a roaring wind and it blew the leaves around Liz. Liz held up her arm to shield her eyes. When the leaves cleared, Liz lowered her arms to see Dracula before her.

"Aww, crap." Liz moaned quietly, barely above a whisper. He smiled.

"Hello Miss Van Helsing."

"Double crap." Liz swore quietly again. "I take it you heard that."

"It is so useful when you talk to yourself." he said smiling.

"Most people would say it's annoying and a sign of insanity." Liz said backing away slowly.

"No, it's really quite useful." he said walking toward her. Liz felt him in her mind. She pushed against him. With a lot of effort, she pushed him out. What was even more amazing was she kept him out.

"Stay out of my head. I've had enough of you as it is." Liz told him.

"Really?" he said smiling and vanished.

"Okay, not good." Liz said looking around. A pair of hands whirled her around and she was inches from Dracula's face. Liz tired to pull away. She had to do something. Her bag was a fair distance away from her, out of arm's reach. Liz pulled something out of her boot. Liz shoved the silver dagger in his chest. Dracula screamed in pain as he let go of her. Liz sprinted away as fast as she could. As she passed her bag, she grabbed it and threw it on her back without slowing.

Liz knew she couldn't make it anywhere, but she wasn't going to give up without a fight of some kind. She dodged the trees as she ran on. Her breathing came faster and faster but she wasn't going to stop. She could feel Dracula behind her even though she couldn't see him. Liz reached in the bag and pulled out the two pistols. She put them in the holster at her hips. She pulled out the crossbow with an arrow. She loaded it and ran on.

Liz was knocked forward and turned to see Aleera flying over her. Liz scrambled up and grabbed the crossbow that had flown out of her hands. She ran on. She could take on Aleera easily, but Aleera and Dracula was another story, so she sprinted onward. Liz felt the wind behind her pick up. She turned to see Dracula diving for her. Liz fell flat to the ground to avoid him. She jumped back up and ran on. She was beginning to become exhausted, but still she ran on.

Liz was knocked forward and slid about ten feet across the ground. The crossbow flew out of her hands and lay about twenty feet from her. Liz turned and pulled out one of her pistols. She had never shot a gun in her life but now would be a good time to learn how. She held it with both hands to keep the gun steady as Aleera flew down over her. Liz pulled the trigger and the sound echoed over the entire forest. Aleera screamed. The bullet hit her in the wing. Liz sprinted for the crossbow but was knocked back by Mike in his human form.

Liz tumbled to the ground as her gun was flung from her.

"You just can't get a break today, can you?" Mike teased her as he held her head back by her hair. Her hat had flown out of her hand when he knocked her away. Mike leaned down to bite her. Liz did the only thing she could, she kicked him where the sun don't shine. Mike quickly drew away and Liz bolted up. She grabbed her hat along with her gun and crossbow. She didn't have time to go back and get her pack. Liz ran on.

She listened to her heart beat and her heavy breathing. She had delayed the vampires long enough and she knew it would all be over soon. Liz felt Aleera behind her. She turned and fired the crossbow. The arrow went in about an inch away from her heart.

"Damn it!" Liz said dropping the crossbow and turning to run. That was her one shot, and she barely missed. Aleera dived for her and flung her against a tree. Liz felt unconsciousness creep up on her, but she fought it. Before she knew what was happening, arrows were flying over her head and Aleera screamed in agony. Dracula and Mike screamed and flew away. Aleera was dead.

Liz shook out her head as she pushed herself up hanging on the tree for support. Her legs were shaking but soon gathered some strength.

"Liz!" she heard before she was knocked back to the ground.

"Ow." Liz moaned. Her friends had just knocked her to the ground by a huge hug.

"Sorry, I kinda tripped." Ali said sitting up.

"Why should that surprise me?" Liz said smiling sitting up along with Bri. Liz sighed and put on her hat. "You guys won't believe what happened. I remembered my original last name."

"Well, what is it?" Bri asked.

"Van Helsing."

Ali burst out laughing. "No really, what is it?"

Liz gave her a look that said 'I'm going to hurt you'.

"Oh," Ali said after she stopped laughing.

"Oh who's good?!! I told you that you two were related. I know you were related to Van Helsing, I knew it!!" Bri said triumphantly. Liz looked down and hid her face under her hat.

"He's behind me isn't he?"

"Yeah." Liz whispered.

Ali and Bri turned to see Van Helsing looking down at them. Ali and Bri quickly and quietly ran over to Anna and Carl, leaving Liz and Van Helsing alone.

"Are you alright?" he asked her offering her a hand.

"Yeah," Liz said taking it. Van Helsing helped her up. "except now Dracula knows we're related."

"To quote Ali, well that's not good." Van Helsing said.

"Where did you guys land?" Liz asked.

"Rome and you?"

"Transylvania. If we have to go back, remind me to kill the Undertaker. He enjoys his work a little to much."

"I thought I was the only one who thought so." Van Helsing said smiling.

Liz yawned and stretched. She was exhausted. The small group set up camp where they were for that night and Van Helsing stood first watch. Liz laid down and immediately fell asleep.

__

Liz ran into a castle which she recognized as Castle Dracula. The doors were open, which was odd because Liz knew Dracula always tried to do things the hard way. She slowly crept in and listened to everything going on around her. She looked to see Dracula at the end of the hall with a very pale Van Helsing in his clutches. He flung Van Helsing at her and vanished.

Liz ran to Van Helsing and knelt down beside him. He was ice cold. She shook him but nothing happened. His head fell to the side to reveal two bite marks.

"No." Liz said shocked. Van Helsing was gone. She felt tears well up in her eyes. Her tears fell to her cheeks and off her face. The tears landed on his bite marks. They hissed and slowly closed. His color returned and he slowly woke. Liz was happy, but it didn'_t last. The floor below her vanished and Liz plunged down leaving Van Helsing behind._

She hit the ground and pushed herself up slowly. She looked herself over. She was in a tight fitting white strapless dress. She could see her silver cross around her neck. Her hair was up and had a small silver tiara in it. But there was something else, she had…wings. Not like Dracula'_s brides, but like an angel_'_s._

"Wow." Liz said as the blackness around her changed to clouds. She was flying.

Liz yawned as she woke up. She put a hand down to push herself up but found no ground. She turned to see herself floating five feet above the ground. She let out a small scream as she fell to the ground.

"That was weird." she said putting a hand to her head. She looked around to see it was early morning, that or late at night.

"Since when can you do that?" Van Helsing asked her. He was the only person awake besides Liz.

"I have no idea." Liz said.

"Same thing happened to me before…." he trailed off. "But that's nearly impossible. You'd have to have the same kind of blood I do."

"Well, if I _did_ have the same blood as you, what's the reason?" Liz said wanting to hear this. She thought it would be interesting.

"It's a combination of the human blood and angel blood."

"But how come you can't float or do any of that stuff?" Liz asked.

"I could for a time, but chose not to. I knew the Order would kick me out for sure."

"On the other hand, it would have made the Cardinal very upset." Liz said smiling with laughter glittering in her hazel eyes.

"True." Van Helsing said smiling. "That would have been a bonus."

"But how come you can't do it anymore?"

"Once, I got bitten by a werewolf. I was cured, thankfully, but some of the venom is still in my blood. The werewolf venom separated my blood and now I don't have the powers anymore."

"But you have incredible senses." Liz finished for him without realizing it. "I mean, you must if you still have werewolf venom in you." Liz, Ali and Bri neglected to tell Van Helsing, Anna and Carl about the whole movie thing.

"I do. In fact, that's how I found you last night. I heard your pistol go off."

The wind suddenly picked up blowing leaves all over, blinding them.

"Liz, run!" Van Helsing told her already knowing who it was. Liz didn't argue. Liz bolted off down the hill. Van Helsing grabbed his crossbow as the leaves cleared. A boy stood there smiling. Van Helsing looked confused.

"Surprise." the boy said.

Liz turned back to see what was happening on the top of the hill. She stumbled backward into something…or someone. Liz whirled around and screamed. A hand flew to her mouth to muffle it. Dracula grabbed her by the waist. Liz punched him and kicked and did all she could to get away. Dracula put his fingers on the pressure point on the back of her neck and pressed down. Liz was instantly unconscious.

Van Helsing heard a scream that seemed like it was cut short. He ran over the top of the hill to see Liz's limb body in the arms of Dracula.

"Let her go Dracula!" Van Helsing shouted, rage building up inside him. "Your fight is with me, not her."

"We shall see." Dracula said smiling.

Ali woke up to see Mike. She gently shook Bri awake.

"What?" Bri asked sleepily. Ali pointed to the young vampire standing over Anna. The girls crawled on their stomachs to Van Helsing's pack to borrow a few things. Bri took out a stake and slowly crept up on Mike. She raised the stake to his back and finally forced it down. Mike turned and grabbed her by the wrist. A wooden stake flew past Bri into Mike's chest. He screamed in pain as he fell to the ground.

Bri turned to Ali.

"If you had to pick a time to be a good shot, that was a good time." Bri said.

"Well, I tripped and it flew out of my hand." Ali said.

"It also works to extremely lucky." Bri said. They heard a roar and a large bat-like creature the girls recognized as Dracula flew over their heads. It was holding something. Moments later, they saw Van Helsing and he was madder than heck (and that's putting it lightly).

"Is something wrong?" Ali asked.

"What do you think Ali?" Bri said turning to her.

"Let me try again. What's wrong?"

"Dracula took Liz!" Van Helsing roared. He looked down at Liz's hat, which he held in his hand.

The girl's eyes widened in shock. Their best friend was in the clutches of the deadliest vampire ever to live. Ali and Bri only had one thing to say.

"That's not good."

(A/N: Another cliff hanger. I love writing these. It's how I know my readers will come back and plus they make good stopping points. This was a long one at twelve pages. It took me all day. Anyway, no flames please. Thank you.)


	6. I have no time for you anymore

(A/N: I don't own Van Helsing. Boy, I'm glad I got that off my chest.)

****

Chapter six

Liz's eyes fluttered open. She was lying in a four poster bed. Her hat was gone, along with her weapons. She sat up and looked around the room. It was stone with dark furniture. There were no windows and the only thing in it besides the bed was a small wardrobe, writing desk and chair, which her coat hung off of. Liz looked to her right to see a large pair of dark wooden doors. Liz pushed herself out of the bed and held onto the bed till she found strength in her legs. She let go of the bed and walked over to the doors.

She turned the handles, locked. Well, what else had she expected? Honestly, Dracula was stupid but not _that_ stupid. In her opinion, Dracula was the lowest scum of the earth and a son of a bitch, and that was putting it lightly.

"Hello my dear." came a pleasant voice.

Liz swore and turned around to see Dracula smiling at her. "Do you know how much I would like to kill you right now?" Liz said giving him the look of death.

"Now, you're not being a gracious guest."

"_Guest._ You kidnapped me. I hardly call myself a guest." Liz didn't care if he was going to kill her eventually. Her blood had passed boiling point.

"Now, now, calm down." Dracula said walking toward her. Liz pushed her back up against doors to put as much space between them as possible.

"Can't we negotiate, not be hostile?" he said. He stopped about six inches from her. "I'm really not all that bad." he said touching her shoulders. Liz closed her eyes for a moment to keep from wincing and bit her lips together to ignore the pain.

"I would disagree." Liz said glaring at him.

"Soon, you shall agree with me."

"Why do I highly doubt that?"

Dracula pinned her to the wall and leaned down to bite her. Liz closed her eyes and waited for the end. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed against him. The door behind her flew open and Liz fell backward on the floor. She looked up to see Mike smiling at her.

"Hello." he said.

Liz quickly shot up and tried to get past Mike but he stopped her.

"Where are you off to?" Mike asked.

"Away from you." Liz snapped back.

Mike flung her back and Liz slid onto the floor.

"Until we meet again, my dear." Dracula said as he shut the door. Liz heard him turn the key as he locked the door.

Liz walked over to the bed and fell down on it. She buried her head in the pillow and screamed as loud as she could into it.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff." Ali said looking at all the weapons in the Valerious arsenal.

"I suggest you take a lot of that 'stuff' as you put it." Bri said strapping on a sword with a beautiful gold hilt. "But take something that won't go off when you trip."

Van Helsing smiled at that comment. Ali took a sword and put it on as Anna put a dagger in her boot.

"Where do you think Dracula is? He wouldn't stay in the same place since you already know where to find him." Ali pointed out taking some silver stars.

"She has a point you know." Carl said with his nose buried in a book as he sat at a desk.

"Don't you think I knew that already?" Van Helsing said loading his pistols with silver bullets.

"Okay, now you're starting to sound like Liz." Bri said.

"And that's just plain scary." Ali finished leaning against the desk. Her hand missed the edge and she fell to the floor. Ali and Bri burst out laughing. Bri helped Ali up still smiling widely.

"Are you okay?" Bri asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah" Ali replied. "I trip so much it's like I can't feel pain anymore, remember?"

"That might be a good thing." Van Helsing replied carrying his crossbow over his shoulder. Now, he got them back on subject. "My theory is he knows that I would know not to look in the same place twice, so I'm going to do just that."

"You're going to look somewhere else?" Ali asked.

"No, I'm going to look in the same place twice." Van Helsing said.

"So it's reverse philology." Carl said.

"Basically."

"Well, you have fun. I believe I shall stay here." Carl said returning to his book.

Anna and the girls shrugged.

"Let's go kick some vampire butt." Bri said smiling evilly.

Liz rammed her shoulder against the door. It budged a little. She was in extreme pain but ignored the throbbing sensation in her shoulder.

"I am going to get out." she grunted as she rammed the door again. She had put her coat on so she didn't have to go back and get it once she got the darn door open. This time, the door budged a little bit more. She walked back and rammed it again. This time it almost came open. Liz rammed it for all it was worth and the door burst open as the lock broke in half.

She grabbed her throbbing shoulder but smiled. She was out.

Van Helsing, Anna, Ali and Bri walked through the mirror and saw the castle.

"Wow, it's big." Ali said.

"Really? You think? I thought it would be small." Bri said with sarcasm filling her words.

"C'mon." Van Helsing said and they ran forward.

"How are we gonna get in?" Ali asked.

"That's an excellent question. I would like to know the same thing." Anna said turning to Van Helsing.

"I'm working on it." he said. He pulled out his grappling gun and some rope. He tied the rope onto the hook and fired the gun. The hook wrapped around one of the large spikes around the window.

"And now we climb." Van Helsing said with a smirk on his face.

The group climbed up and moved the rope to the inside of the window. They slid down into the entryway of Dracula's castle.

"Do we even know if anyone's here?" Ali asked. They began to hear large banging noises.

"Well, that's one answer." Bri said.

"We need to split up. Bri, Ali and Anna, you search the north tower and I will take the south." Van Helsing said and ran off.

Liz bolted off down a hallway. She had no idea where she was going but didn't want to be in this place. She decided to go on instinct and do her best to get out. She sprinted down the hall, quiet as a mouse with her coat billowing out behind her. She peered around a corner but quickly drew back. Dwerger were going about their own business, and she would hate to disturb it. She waited till their voices were off in the distance before she ventured out into another hall. She rushed onward and turned another corner. She stood there in shock for a moment. She couldn't believe what she saw.

Van Helsing ran up the steps to the south tower. He got to a small hallway that was dark and windowless with a high ceiling. The only light came from several small torches. Van Helsing was not alone, he could sense another presence. He slowly began to carefully walk down the hallway.

"Hello Gabriel."

He whirled around to see Dracula. "Fancy meeting you here." Van Helsing stated.

"I know what you have come for. I will not let you take her. She is an important part of my plan." Dracula said walking forward.

"And what would that be?" Van Helsing said walking backwards.

Mike appeared behind him with fangs out, but Van Helsing was to busy to notice. Van Helsing was backing up into a vampire.

Liz saw Van Helsing with his back turned to her and Mike behind him. Liz bolted forward without thinking. Van Helsing was pushed to the side as Mike sunk his fangs down, right in her shoulder.

Liz pulled away before Mike could suck anything out.

"Do you know how annoying you both are?" Liz said grabbing her shoulder.

Van Helsing couldn't believe it. Liz had saved _him_, but he couldn't concentrate on that right now. He quickly stood and grabbed Liz as he ran past the two stunned vampires.

"Now, we're even." Liz told him as they ran to the north tower. They found the others and bolted into the entry hall. Dracula was standing before the door with Mike at his side.

"Aww, man." Liz groaned. Van Helsing pulled her against him. He couldn't let Dracula take her.

"Give her to me Gabriel and you and your companions will pass safely." Dracula said.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Van Helsing said.

Dracula and Mike changed into their bat form and flew towards the group.

"Scatter!" Liz shouted. They all dived out of the way.

"Get to the door!" Van Helsing shouted as he pushed Liz toward the unguarded and half open doors.

The girls sprinted for the door. Anna was the first out followed by Bri. Ali was next. Liz stopped in the doorway to watch Van Helsing. He was getting tossed around pretty badly by Dracula and Mike.

"Liz, c'mon! We have to get out of here!" Ali shouted. Liz turned to her friend with a sad look in her eyes. Ali understood and nodded. Liz bolted back inside the castle.

Dracula was going for the final blow to Van Helsing. Liz shoved him out of the way and was thrown into the wall. She slid to the ground and fought the blackness trying to consume her. She shook her head out as she stood. Mike swooped down for her and Liz jumped over him. She turned to face him and kicked him in the face. He tried to grab her but she ducked and kicked him in the stomach. Mike fell to the floor as he turned into his human form.

He stood and punched Liz in the face. Liz countered with a block and balled her other hand up into a fist. She punched Mike, giving him a bloody lip to go with the bloody nose he got when she kicked him. Liz grabbed him by the collar and flung him back behind her.

Liz turned and got into a fighting stance with both fists raised. Anger flared up in her eyes. Mike rose and pulled something out of his jacket. It was a dagger. He lunged at her and Liz jumped to the side. She kicked and Mike ducked. He punched Liz in the stomach. Liz flinched but ignored the pain. She recovered with a blow to his face.

The night outside clouded over and lightning flashed as a storm began to rage. Rain began to pour down and the thunder rolled over the night.

Mike made a slash with the dagger and Liz jumped back. Mike still managed to tear her shirt but barely missed her stomach. Liz kicked him in the stomach as Mike sliced her left arm. Mike lunged and Liz moved to the side. She grabbed his arm under hers so he couldn't move it. Mike tossed the dagger into his other hand and cut Liz across the forehead as she moved away.

__

I have to get that dagger. she thought to herself whipping the sweat from her eyes. Liz tackled him to the ground and wrestled him for the dagger. Mike turned into his bat form and tossed Liz to the ground. As he did this, he accidentally dropped the dagger. It flew through the air and landed right next to Liz. She grabbed it.

"I have no time for you anymore." she told him._ I have to get to Van Helsing._ she finished in her mind. She tossed the dagger at him and it planted itself right in his heart. Mike just laughed till it began to glow with white hot light. His laughs then turned into the scream of agony as he died.

Liz whipped the combination of sweat and blood (from her cut) away from her eyes. She ran forward and scooped up the dagger. She heard a roar and looked to see Dracula turn away from the injured Van Helsing.

Liz swore. Dracula ran toward her with anger in his eyes. Liz threw the dagger at him. Dracula caught the dagger in the air. Liz's eyes widened and felt someone grab her around the waist. It was Van Helsing. He was moving faster than anyone Liz has ever seen. Van Helsing and Liz looked forward to see lightning strike as stone fell from the roof to block the door way.

"Hold on." Van Helsing told her as he jumped off the wall and up to the window above the door. He jumped down and let go of Liz. They both bolted off into the forest as they heard Dracula roar behind them.

"Where are they?" Anna asked pacing by the mirror that lead to Dracula's castle.

"Why did Liz go back in?" Bri asked turning to Ali.

"It was just something she had to do."

An image appeared in the mirror and Liz ran through. Van Helsing appeared a second later. Liz bent over panting.

"Liz!" Bri and Ali said walking over to help their friend. Anna went over to Van Helsing.

"What happened to you?" Bri asked looking at her bloody arm, shoulder and forehead.

"I fought with Mike and he had a dagger. I didn't, enough said." Liz said feeling something come up, and suddenly covered her mouth.

"She's gonna hurl." Ali said stepping back. A second later, it all came out of Liz's mouth. Liz whipped off her mouth still panting.

"When was the last time you ate anything?" Anna asked.

"About two or three days ago." Liz replied as Ali helped her to a chair. They heard footsteps as Carl came into the room.

He saw Van Helsing and then Liz. "My God, what happened to you?!?" Carl said running over to her. He stepped in Liz's last meal and slipped. His butt landed firmly in the middle of the puddle.

"Ewwww!" the girls said at the same time.

"That is gross." Bri said. Ali just made a disgusting face.

Liz pushed herself up out of the chair and staggered for a few moments, then steadied herself. She walked to her room, clinging to the wall the entire way. She opened the door to her room and walked in. She took off her coat and let it fall on the floor. She fell on the bed and closed her eyes. Liz heard something and opened her eyes.

She slowly tired to pushed herself up, but a hand pushed her back down. It was Anna. She was sitting on the side of the bed and smiling at her.

"You took quite a beating today." Anna told her unrolling bandages and opening a bottle of whiskey.

"Tell me about it." Liz said as Anna soaked a cloth in whiskey. She pulled Liz's shirt to the side and put the cloth on. Liz bit her lip at the sting she felt.

"You were lucky. You didn't get your blood sucked." Anna told her wrapping up her shoulder.

"What else did Van Helsing tell you?" Liz asked as Anna moved to Liz's head.

"How you killed Mike and how you saved him." Anna said calmly. Anna finished with Liz's head and moved onto her arm. When she was done, Anna rose.

"Stay here and Carl will bring you something to eat. Stay in bed, you need to rest." Anna said and shut the door.

Liz laid back staring at the ceiling. _How had that dagger killed Mike?_ she asked herself. Then she remembered the dagger was glowing and what Van Helsing said about the powers.

"I guess that's what you get for being part angel. I guess I have the same blood he does too, otherwise, I guess it wouldn't work." she said to herself. Soon, Carl came in with a plate of food and Liz happily ate it.

"I don't want to Anna, you know I don't. It's the only way I can guarantee that they'll be safe." Van Helsing told Anna.

"What about Liz? She's done so much for you. You can't send her back without saying goodbye." Anna said.

"She'll live."

"But what about Carl and Ali, me and Bri? We've all grown so close! They've helped us get this close." Anna argued.

"Don't you see? Dracula has a plan that involves Liz, and maybe the other girls! We can't endanger their lives just to kill Dracula again. We can't do that!"

"Why would Dracula want Liz?" Anna asked with concern in her eyes.

"I don't know, he just does. I think it has to do with the kind of blood she has. It's exactly like mine was before the werewolf bit me."

Anna was silent a moment, then walked over and kissed Van Helsing on the forehead. "You're right. They must go back."

Ali and Bri walked into Liz's room. Liz saw them and smiled.

"Hi, how you feeling?" Ali asked as the two sat on the bed.

"Much better. It's amazing how a full stomach and a twelve hour nap can make you feel." Liz said smiling. Something dropped into Liz's lap and the three were enveloped in white light.

Seconds later, they were in Liz's living room.

"What happened?" Ali asked. Liz looked at the silver amulet in her hand. _How could he do this?_ she thought. She roared out a reply.

"Van Helsing sent us back!!!"

(A/N: Wow, nine pages. Anyway, please review and no flames please. I hope you guys like this cause it took me three hours to write the fight scene.)


	7. I need ammo, got anything useful?

(A/N: Sorry for the confusion with Mike. It will be cleared up soon, I promise. I just found out that lycon is spelled l-y-c-a-n instead of with o-n so I will correct myself. Anyway, I don't own Van Helsing.)

****

Chapter seven

"Wait a second." Bri said as Liz went up stairs to take a shower. "I thought you killed Mike."

"Um, so did I." Ali said confused.

"You missed, but barely so he just played dead." Liz shouted from the top of the stairs.

"How do you know that?" Bri asked.

"Let's just say the vampire voices echo loudly through the empty halls." Liz told them as she shut the door to the bathroom. Bri and Ali waited a second till they heard Liz. "No way!"

Liz came down the stairs with her hat and Jacket off but still had everything else on.

"What is it?" Ali asked.

"Guys, my wounds, they're…they're gone. It's like it never happened!" Liz said pulling the neck of her shirt over to show her shoulder. All the cuts had vanished.

"Whoa." Bri said.

"I think it's because we sped through time to quickly that we didn't have a chance to age but it effected us enough for you wounds to heal." Ali said.

"You are definitely turning into Carl." Bri told her with her and Liz giving Ali a shocked look.

"So you're saying we've aged three or four days?" Liz asked.

"Well, no, not exactly. We are the same age and our bodies haven't aged, but since your wounds would have healed up sometime time between then and now, they did so." Ali explained.

"Oh." Liz said still slightly confused. She shook her head out. "You guys better go home. Your parents will be worried."

"You okay Liz? You don't seem to normal." Bri asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Liz said.

"Okay." Ali said reluctantly. "See you tomorrow." Ali said slowly walking out the door.

"Bye Liz." Bri said and left.

Liz sighed and pulled out the silver amulet out of her pocket. She walked up stairs and set it on her dresser and walked into the bathroom to take a well-deserved shower.

After her shower, Liz put on a dark red sleeveless shirt. It was so dark it was almost black. She put on black jeans and black boots. Naturally, she had her silver cross tucked under her shirt. She took the amulet off the dresser and looked at it a moment.

"He made a mistake giving this to me, because I will go back. Now, if I could just figure out how, that would be very useful." Liz mumbled as she put it on and tucked it under her shirt as well. She looked out her window to see the morning sun. She grabbed her mirrored sunglasses and walked out of her room, down the stairs and out the door.

Liz looked at the city before her and put on her sunglasses. She walked the three blocks to Kevin's house. Kevin was one of Ali's good friends. He was very intelligent and had skipped about two grades, which meant he was sophomore in high school. Liz knew Kevin pretty well, but not as well as Ali did.

Liz went to the back of his house and knocked on the door. "Password?" came a voice.

Liz sighed. "C'mon Kevin open up."

A boy that looked like he was from Asian birth with black hair and glasses stuck his head out. "That's not the password."

"It is now." Liz said smiling.

"Lycan." Kevin mumbled.

"Thank you."

"What do you want?"

"I need ammo, got anything useful?" Liz asked smiling evilly.

"For what? You're not going to hurt anyone are you?"

"Well, they're not alive."

"You're gonna do something to dead people!"

"He's not exactly dead either."

"What's going on?" Kevin asked.

"Long story." Liz said pushing past him into his workshop.

The walls were lined with tools and scraps of wood, metal and glass covered the floor. It was well lit and there were several tables with different things on them. Liz picked up a small silver gun.

"What's this do?" she asked looking it over.

"That's still in testing." Kevin said taking it from her. Liz rolled her eyes. At the moment, Kevin was acting exactly like Carl.

"It's to dangerous for you to use and to complicated for you to understand." Kevin told her. He turned and saw Liz giving her the look of death over the top of her sunglasses.

"You're not happy, are you?"

"How could you tell?"

"Anyway, you might like this." he said handing her bullets with silver liquid in them.

"Kevin, I could kiss you!" Liz said. He had copied the silver nitrate bullets from _underworld_. "But I won't. Got anything with werewolf venom in it?"

"Werewolf venom? You sound like you're going after Dracula, or something. What are you gonna do with this stuff anyway?" Kevin asked.

"Go after Dracula." Liz said smiling.

"No really."

Liz gave him the look that said 'I'm not kidding'. Kevin stared at her.

"Have you lost it? He doesn't exist!"

"Tell that to me, Bri and Ali."

"Are you saying you three saw him?"

"Fought him, saw him, talked to him, kidnapped by him, you name it. He was really quite a pain in the butt." Liz said calmly picking up another small gun. She fired it off and light exploded into the room. "Awe, I'm keeping that." she mumbled.

"How the…."

"Kevin, don't try to understand it. Even I'm having trouble. Just give me something to blow up stuff and shoot stuff with." Liz said.

Kevin didn't argue. He had a special rifle that had small bullets filled with acid along with a pistol with the same kind of bullets. He had a grappling hook with a gun attached to it so you could shoot people off the line. Then Liz saw something she liked.

"You recreated the tojo blades!" she said picking up a small version of them.

"With an added feature. They can be blades or stakes depending on which switch you push." Kevin said.

"You _are_ a genius."

"Thank you."

Liz thanked Kevin for the artillery and left. She walked home with a huge sack of weapons to help her defeat Dracula and a large smile on her face. She dropped her stuff in the living room of her house. She collapsed on the couch and began to put all the weapons in her coat, along with a few crosses and stakes. This was going to be fun.

(A/N: I know, it's _really_ short but it's a good stopping place. I'm already like halfway through the next chapter so the next update isn't far away. No flames please, thanks!)


	8. If vampires can't kill me, neither can y...

(A/N: new chapter! Yea! Any who…I don't own Van Helsing.)

****

Chapter Eight

Four days past and Liz was in her room, reading her Van Helsing book. She thought there might be hidden clues in it or something like that. She heard the doorbell.

She went to get it and saw Courtney and Tracy. "Hi." Liz said confused slightly.

"Hi, um you ready?" Tracy asked.

"For what?"

"You forgot didn't you?" Courtney said.

"Yes I did, now tell me what I forgot."

"Do you know what day it is?" Tracy asked.

"No."

"It's Saturday, the day of …." Courtney started.

"Right, Sara's birthday. I feel terrible. Stay right here, I'll be right back." Liz said. She took Sara's gift out of the closet and grabbed her coat and hat. She came back out and smiled. "Now, I'm ready to go."

The girls walked two blocks down and knocked on the door to Sara's house. A girl with long brown hair and green eyes came to the door.

"Happy Birthday Sara!" Liz said smiling.

"Hi, Bri and Ali are already here. Come in!" Sara said. The girls walked into her house and went directly to Sara's backyard where the pool was. Bri was getting ready to push Ali in the pool.

"Hey Ali, come here!" Sara said. Ali moved to the side as Bri ran forward. Bri stopped just at the edge of the pool. Liz silently walked around and shoved Bri in. Everyone burst out laughing. Bri came to the surface.

"Liz, I'm gonna kill you."

"If vampires can't kill me, neither can you."

"Werewolf!" Bri shouted at her as she got out of the pool.

"Thank you, thank you very much."

Bri tried to push Liz in but she moved to the side and Bri pushed Ali in instead. Ali burst out laughing and Liz pushed Bri in again. Courtney pushed in Tracy and Sara pushed in Courtney. Liz set her hat, coat and boots on one of the sun chairs. She walked over to Sara smiling.

"Oh, no. No, Liz, don't you dare." Sara said backing up. Liz grabbed her arm and jumped in dragging Sara with her. All the girls were laughing and splashing each other. Liz looked up at the setting sun and pulled herself out of the pool. She shook her wet hair out and wrung out her shirt. Bri raised a hand and Liz pulled her out after Bri tried to pull her in again. The girls stood around the pool talking and laughing as the stars came out above them.

Suddenly, Kelsey ran over to them crying.

"What is she doing here?" Tracy asked.

"Liz, Liz." Kelsey blurted out.

"Why do I have to be such a nice person?" Liz mumbled as she walked over to the weeping Kelsey. Kelsey threw her arms around her and cried. Liz was very confused, so she just patted Kelsey on the back.

"Liz, one of those women bit Zach and I thought he was dead, but he wasn't. Now he's stalking me and I'm really scared." Kelsey said.

"What women?" Liz asked.

"The ones I let into your house the other day." Kelsey wept.

Liz's eyes widened. "Guys watch Kelsey. I'll be back soon." Liz said quickly putting on her boots, hat and coat. She ran out to the front of the building and saw nothing. Her shadow fell over the street as a street lamp flickered on and off.

"Zach!" Liz shouted. She knew he was there, she could just feel it.

"Hello Elizabeth." Zach said smiling walking out of the shadows.

"It's Liz, remember? It's short for Elizabeth."

"I'm sorry, what do you want?" Zach asked. Kelsey was right, he was bitten. Liz could tell by the paleness of his skin and the death in his eyes. Of course, the fangs he began to grow were a huge clue to.

Zach darted at her and Liz dived to the side.

"Liz! Liz!" came Ali and Bri's voice. Zach turned to then and changed into his bat form. Liz bolted up and grabbed him by the ankles. She flung Zach away from her friends.

"Leave them alone!" Liz shouted at him. Zach knocked her to the ground. Liz planted her feet in his chest and kicked up. Zach flew off her as Liz flipped up to stand.

"Liz!" Ali and Bri said rushing to her side. Zach slowly got up and looked at the girls. Kelsey, Courtney, Tracy and Sara rushed out of the house to watch what was happening. Zach saw the group of girls behind them. He smiled showing his fangs and ran towards them.

"NO!!" Liz shouted. Zach, Bri, Ali and Liz were enveloped in white light. Bri and Ali grabbed onto Liz as they vanished. The girls closed their eyes tightly as the ground below them disappeared. They fell and screamed as they did so. After what seemed like hours, the girls collapsed to the ground.

Liz opened her eyes to see they were back in Transylvania.

"Guys, we're back!!" Liz said standing. Ali and Bri stood and gaped at what they saw. Liz was suddenly knocked to the ground. Zach stood there laughing his head off. Liz stood and pulled something out of her coat smiling evilly. It was a tojo blade. Liz flicked the switch and the blades turned into silver stakes. Liz smiled as she flicked them on.

"Whoa." Bri mumbled.

"She must have gotten them from Kevin." Ali mumbled. Zach gave her a look of horror before turning into a bat and flying away.

Liz flicked the blades off as she sighed. Ali and Bri were looking at her in horror, or past her. Liz slowly turned around and saw a gray werewolf. Liz pulled out the gun with the silver nitrate in it. She fired at the wolf but it dodged her bullets. Liz did want anyone would do in that situation: she turned and ran like heck. The wolf pounced and Liz poured on the speed. The werewolf missed her but barely. Ali and Bri were close behind her in running away from the beast.

They bolted into the forest and Liz had and idea. "Get up in the trees!"

Bri jumped up into the nearest one and pulled Ali up with her. Liz ran on and looked back to see the werewolf still running after her. Liz jumped up into a tree and climbed up a quickly as she could. The wolf jumped up for her. Liz got out of its reach. She fired her pistol and the wolf howled in pain. Liz got a clear shot and took it. The bullet landed squarely in his heart. The wolf shrank back into a man as it died.

Liz slowly climbed out of the tree and walked back to find Bri and Ali. A scream sounded off in the distance followed by a second. Liz bolted off to see Dracula holding her two friends by the collar.

"Let them go, Dracula." Liz said putting away her pistol and bringing out another one.

"I think I'll hold onto them for a little while, my dear." he said smiling.

Liz pulled out her sunglasses and smiled. "We'll see about that." she said putting them on. Liz fired three shots up into the air and a blinding light overtook everything. When the light was gone, Liz and her friends had vanished.

Liz, Ali and Bri were running for their lives. They wanted to get back to Valerious manor before Dracula could beat them there. The castle came in view and the girls sprinted toward it. Liz pulled the door open and Ali and Bri rushed in. Liz saw Dracula's shadow and quickly rushed in. Her friends closed the door behind her. Liz felt a sharp pain on her back before she fainted. Ali and Bri leaned against the door with all their might and the door shut. The girl locked it before they ran over to Liz. Liz dreamed.

__

Bri, Ali and Liz were all sitting at the computer.

"What did it say you were Liz?" Bri asked looking over her shoulder. Liz had found a quiz on the Internet that told you what kind of mythical creature you were.

"It's loading, so hold on a second will you."

The screen flashed and a picture of a beautiful woman with wings appeared.

"It says I'm an Angel!!" Liz said smiling.

"I find that hard to believe." Ali said smiling evilly.

"Just like Van Helsing, huh? I still think you are a lycan." Bri said.

"Well, then let's see what you are." Liz said as Bri took the chair. After a few clicks, a picture of a man with black hair appeared.

"I'm a Vampire!!!" Bri shouted. Liz and Ali burst out laughing.

"I can so totally see that! You have the crystal blue eyes and everything!" Ali said half laughing. Liz was covering her smile with her hand.

"Move over!" Ali said taking hold of the mouse. After a few clicks, the same picture showed up.

"Looks like you're a vampire too." Bri said.

"I must be an odd angel, especially if my two best friends are vampires." Liz said.

"Thank goodness we're really not." Ali said.

"I'm just glad that quiz isn't true." Liz said. "If I really was an angel and like Van Helsing, I'd have to kill my best friends. I would never be able to do that." Liz said smiling.

"Let's go get something to eat." Ali said starting up the stairs from her dad's office.

"Like blood?" Bri said teasingly as she chased after her.

"Shut up Bri." Liz shouted up the stairs as she shut off the computer. She sighed. The wind picked up and blew her hat off. With lightning reflexes, she plucked it out of the air like it was nothing. Liz thought she heard someone mumble something and then looked up. Nothing was there. Liz set her hand on the desk and felt a ring under it. It was pewter with a small dark blue stone in it. Liz slipped it on her finger and saw the back door was open. The leaves blew in the house as the wind softly whistled out side.

"Hey miss Angel, healing anyone down there?" came Bri's voice.

"Be up in a second." Liz shouted still looking out the door. She shook her head and brushed the leaves out of the house and closed the door. She was halfway up the stairs when a thought struck her. She turned back and locked the door.

"Hurry up!" Ali shouted. Liz turned and bolted up the stairs.

Liz's eyes fluttered open. Ali and Bri were looking over her. They didn't look too happy.

"How long have I been out?" Liz asked sitting up and subconsciously feeling the ring on her right hand.

"Only a few minuets." Ali said looking doomed.

"What?" Liz asked wide-eyed reaching for her neck. Everything was fine.

Bri showed Liz a necklace. It was the time amulet, only it was shattered to bits.

"You mean we're stuck here!!!" Liz said as if it were more of a statement. Ali nodded.

"We're stuck in 1888."

(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been kind of busy. I already noticed this, I'm just stating it, but notice how Bri, Ali and Liz all have three letter names each with an -I- in them. Anyway, no flames please. Thank you!)


	9. I need to hit something

(A/N: I don't own Van Helsing.)

****

Chapter Nine

Liz thought about the dream she just had.

"Bri, remember that quiz we took that told us what we were? When was that?" Liz asked.

"Uh, about the second day after Van Helsing sent us back. Why?" Bri asked.

"No reason." Liz mumbled to herself, her mind clearly on other things. She pushed herself up and walked to the door.

"Liz, what are you doing? Dracula could still be out there!" Ali said. Liz took of the ring and gave it to Ali.

"Hold onto this for me." she said and opened the door. "Dear Lord, I hope I'm right." she prayed to herself.

Liz calmly walked outside and shut the door behind her. She walked down the front steps into the open.

"Well, well, well,"

Liz calmly looked up into the nearest tree and saw Dracula.

"What have we here?" he asked smiling.

Liz returned the smile.

"I was wondering if you lost something recently. Like, a ring?" she asked all innocent like.

"You have it?" Dracula said his smile vanishing.

"Not exactly. However, I am the only person who knows where it is and the only person who knows what it does."

"Where is it?" Dracula asked angrily.

"You see, that exactly the point. If you kill me, you will never find it. If you don't kill me, well, I was never going to tell you where it was anyway. However, if I live, I might let something slip."

"What about undead?" he asked.

"If you do that, I would rather ram a stake through my heart than go on living. So you see, you're the one who's trapped." Liz said smiling evilly with her eyes glittering. She was enjoying this, a lot.

"You are a person that I loath." Dracula said glaring at her.

"Oh, don't worry, the feeling is quite mutual." Liz said beginning to walk backwards.

She nodded toward him and turned. She walked back up to the manor with her coat billowing behind her. She smiled to herself. When she entered the manor, Bri and Ali were shocked to see her still alive.

"What happened?" Ali asked as she shut the door. Liz took the ring back and put it on.

"Was Dracula there?" Bri asked.

"Ladies, I have a plan." Liz said.

"Liz, what's going on?" Ali asked her very suspiciously.

"This ring, you can time travel with it. That's why Dracula is going to pay anything to get it back." Liz said.

"How did you get it?" Bri asked.

"I don't know, luck. Anyway, this gives us something to bargain with. It shall make his demise quite interesting." Liz said.

Ali looked at her. Bri and Ali looked at each other and then back to Liz.

"You've been watching _Pirates of the Caribbean _to much." Bri said. Ali let out a cough that sounded like 'Jack Sparrow.'

The girls burst out laughing. They heard foot steps and looked down the hall. Liz quickly slipped the ring on her silver chain with her cross and hid it under her shirt.

Van Helsing appeared at the end of the hallway.

"What the?" he asked.

Anna and Carl appeared behind him.

"Gabriel Van Helsing!! You have some explaining to do!!" Liz roared.

"She reminds me so much of you at the moment." Carl told Van Helsing.

"Thank you Carl." Van Helsing told him then turned to the girls. "How did you get back here? Why are you back here?" he asked walking toward them.

"We should have never left in the first place." Liz said walking toward him. Bri and Ali stayed out of this. They could tell Liz was mad, so they stayed out of her way.

"It's not your fight!" Van Helsing told her.

"It's at least mine! I'm a Van Helsing too, remember? It's a family tradition." Liz said.

"Yes, but you don't have the experience to fight Dracula." Van Helsing almost shouted.

"Why do you think I've stayed alive so long?!?! Pure dumb luck?? I know how to take care of myself!!!!" Liz shouted.

"It's to dangerous here!!" Van Helsing said.

"It's not like we had a choice!! We ran into you wither we wanted to or not. But, when we did, it became our fight, at least it did for me." Liz said.

"Why are you doing this? What do you expect to get out of it."

"Maybe some self realization." Liz said the same thing he told Anna when she asked.

"It's about family, wither you like it or not we're family. I'm just not gonna sit here and let you risk your neck. No pun intended."

Van Helsing growled at her and Liz growled back.

"Battle of the werewolves!!" Ali said running into another room dragging Bri with her.

Liz looked into the monster hunter's eyes and Van Helsing looked into hers. They were both filled with anger. Liz saw something else. Van Helsing knew something she didn't.

"What are you not telling me?" she asked her voice suddenly calm but her eyes still filled with anger.

Van Helsing remained silent.

"Arrrrrrrg!" Liz shouted and pushed past him. She pushed past Anna and Carl.

"Liz!" she heard Van Helsing shout. She ignored him and made her way to her room. She left her jacket and hat there. She grabbed a ribbon and put her hair in a ponytail. She made her way to the armory. She walked through it to the practice room. She sighed.

"I need to hit something."

"Liz!" Van Helsing shouted going after her. Carl grabbed his arm.

"She is exactly like you in this situation. Leave her alone for a while, then maybe she'll only bite your head off." Carl told him.

Van Helsing shook the friar off him. The monster hunter walked away from them.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked.

"I need to hit something."

(A/N: That got out a lot of repressed anger. Anyway, I know it's short and confusing but it will work for now. No flames please. Thank you!)


	10. So, what are you not telling me?

(A/N: I don't won Van Helsing or _Bring me to life_, _My last breath _or_ Whisper _by Evanescence.)

****

Chapter Ten

Liz put her small headphones in her ears. Evanescence blared through her head.

__

How can you see into my eyes, like open doors

Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb

Without a soul

My spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

Liz began to kick the punching bag in front of her. Bags of sand came down from the ceiling and she pulled out her daggers. She kicked the first sack and then cut it with her dagger. She tossed her other dagger at a second one. It hit its target as she flipped back and stabbed the third stack.

__

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

The sand poured onto the floor as she threw her dagger at the fourth sack. It hit its mark as Liz kicked the last two sacks that came down. She turned back to the punching bag. She began to punch it with all her might and kicked it hard. The track changed on her headphones to _My last breath_.

__

Hold on to me love

You know I can't stay long

All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms

Holding my last breath

Save inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet rapture and life it ends here tonight

"Tell me about it." Liz grumbled as she spun and kicked the bag.

Carl came in the room and saw Liz going at the punching bag.

"I hope you never get mad at me." Carl said.

Liz pulled out her headphones.

"What do you want? Come to try to make me forgive him?" Liz said staring at the punching bag that was swinging madly before her as she continued to hit it.

"No, I came to get…." he trailed off.

"What?" Liz asked as she spun around and kicked the bag.

"I have a formula for a werewolf cure. But it only works for a few days. I need a bullet to test it with."

"If you need the real thing, I've got it." Liz said still hurting the bag. Carl looked at her shocked. Liz turned to him for the first time since he entered the room.

"Honestly, don't you think I read? It's in the _Book of Monsters_. I've read it several times. But you wouldn't know about it since it was written after your time." Liz replied.

Van Helsing entered the room behind Carl. Liz saw him and immediately went back to the punching bag. Only this time, she hit it harder.

"Sorry, she beat you here." Carl whispered to him as he patted him on the shoulder. Carl left the room leaving Liz and Van Helsing alone. Liz didn't look at him. She just concentrated on what she was doing. She was breathing hard as he bangs fell out of her ponytail and covered her face. She ignored them as she continued to take out her anger on the punching bag.

"This is how you get out your anger?" the monster hunter asked.

"Yeah, so what's it to you?" Liz replied still punching the bag.

"You shouldn't have come back." Van Helsing said after a long silence.

"I didn't plan on it. It was accident. The thing just went off."

"Oh." Van Helsing said. He thought she planed on it. He shouldn't have yelled at her so much.

"So, what are you not telling me?" Liz asked still going all out. The poor bag looked like it was about to fall off the chain it was hanging on.

"I can't tell you that." Van Helsing said.

"And why not? If it involves me or my friends, I think we have a right to know."

"It's to dangerous."

"Do you think I give a damn?!? If something is threatening me or the people I care about, I think I should know!!" Liz shouted. Liz kicked the bag as hard as she could. The chain broke and the bag fell to the ground.

Van Helsing backed up slightly. Liz glared at him before she ran past him. She stopped at the doorway and looked back at him. Van Helsing just looked at her. Liz sighed and took something off her necklace. She came back to him and handed him a small ring.

"You can travel through time with that thing. Do with it what you will. Just make sure Dracula doesn't get it." Liz said. She turned to leave but Van Helsing grabbed her arm. He knew he was going to regret this.

"Dracula, he has a plan that involves you, and maybe your friends. That's why I sent you back. I wanted to make sure you were safe and out of his clutches."

"The irony of the world. The reason we were sent back is because I wanted to make sure my other friends were safe from Zach. One the brides bit him and he was after my other friends. Then the thing just went off. Even now, I don't know how it happened." Liz said.

Van Helsing pressed something in her hand. Liz opened her hand to see his ring (the one with the dragon on it).

"You were right. This is your fight too. You are a Van Helsing, therefore, this should be yours." he said.

Liz slipped it on her finger. She looked up into his eyes and Van Helsing looked into hers. They said it all, thank you. Van Helsing put on the time ring as Liz stood and left the room. Van Helsing stood there a moment.

He looked at the fallen punching bag and the sand bags.

"I'm never making her mad again." he said.

Liz pulled the ribbon out and her hair fell to her side. What had just happened. _Van Helsing and I just had a silent apology, that's what happened._ she thought to herself.

Liz sighed as she went into the kitchen. There she saw Bri and Ali.

"Is the battle of the werewolves over?" Ali asked.

"One, I'm not a werewolf. Two, Van Helsing is not a werewolf. Three….." Liz thought a second. "Forget one and two. Yes it is."

"Good, otherwise we might have to leave the country just stay our of your way till you cool off." Bri said.

"Look who's talking." Liz said sitting down by them. Bri let out a cough that sounded like 'angel' and another one that sounded like 'lycan'. Liz smiled.

"Thank you."

"Grrrrrr."

"Now Bri, you're not supposed to growl. I'm the lycan, remember?" Liz said teasing her friend. Ali was busy trying not to let Bri see her smile.

The girls heard something and stopped. It was a growl.

"Liz, please tell me that was you." Ali said.

"Would you like me to lie to you?"

Liz had an idea. It might work, it did in a movie she saw anyway. She quickly put her headphones in the large horns at either side of the table. Liz turned up the music to as loud as it would go on her iPod.

"Cover your ears." Liz told them before she switched it on.

__

Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drive me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away

__

Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)

There was a howl and a werewolf fell from the ceiling. I charged out of the room covering it's ears.

Moments later Anna, Van Helsing and Carl came in.

"Turn that off!" Anna shouted. "It's loud enough to wake the dead."

Liz turned it off. "It's also loud enough to chase away werewolves."

"How did one get in?" Carl asked with something in his hand.

"I don't know. But it's not safe here anymore if werewolves can get in." Bri said.

"Carl, what are you holding?" Liz asked.

"Oh, another attempt at a werewolf cure."

"What's in it?"

"Holy water, garlic, ground silver. Anyway, it doesn't matter because it's not right."

"Well Carl," Liz said pulling a small container with red liquid in it out of her pocket. "use this then. It's all I've got so be careful with it." Liz said handing it to him.

"You carry it around with you?" Bri asked.

"Ever since we got transported back, yes."

"How did you know how to make it? Where did you get the stuff?" Ali asked.

"_Book of Monsters_. My grandmother sent it over from London. Now as to where I got everything…..Kevin."

"Who's Kevin?" Van Helsing asked.

"He's like Carl, only he's my age."

"I'm sure you two would like each other a lot, Carl." Ali said.

"Yes, I'm sure you would." Liz mumbled as Carl ran out of the room.

"We've been looking for a werewolf cure for centuries." Anna said. Liz sighed.

"And it will take Carl less than twenty-four hours."

(A/N: What do you think? Sorry it was a little boring. I'm trying to get a lot done now 'cause in August I have band camp 5 out of 7 days of the week. Anyway, no flames please. Thank you!)


	11. Elizabeth Gabrielle

A/N: I don't own Van Helsing.)

****

Chapter Eleven

Dracula paced the room deep in thought as Zach watched him.

"What are we going to do father?" Zach asked after a while.

"We know she has the ring, but it is not of much use. She is of more use to me than the ring itself." Dracula said.

"But father, what will we do with Elizabeth after she has served her purpose?"

Dracula looked at him. "Is her name really Elizabeth?"

"Yes, her name is really Elizabeth. Liz is her nickname. Out of curiosity, why do you ask?"

"Because Elizabeth is supposed to be the Left Hand of God if Gabriel should die. Unless of course, she suffered the same fate, or worse."

"If she became one of us." Zach said smiling.

"Exactly. After Miss Elizabeth has served her purpose, I believe we shall make her a bride for you." Dracula said smiling at his son.

Carl leafed through the books in the library as he waited for his third batch of successful werewolf serum to be finished. Then he found something interesting. He took the book with him as he tried to find Van Helsing.

Carl found him in the kitchen talking with everyone else. Liz looked up when she saw him.

"How's the antidote going Carl?" she asked.

"I've already made two successful batches but that is not why I came."

Carl set the book down so they all could see it. "It says here that if ever the Left hand of God should ever die, Elizabeth will take their place. Van Helsing, you are the left hand of God. If you die, we have to find this Elizabeth person." Carl said.

"There are millions of girls named Elizabeth, at least in my time there are." Bri said.

"Does it say anything else?" Ali asked.

"It says she will be known by a different name." Carl said.

"So how do we find this Elizabeth girl?" Van Helsing asked.

"It doesn't say." Carl replied.

"What do you mean it doesn't say?" Anna said leaning over the book. Sure enough, it didn't say how to find her.

"What if Dracula has gotten to her first?" Bri asked.

"We don't even know if he knows about her or not." Ali argued.

The whole time this was going on, Liz sat silently thinking.

"How are we going to find her then? It will take forever to find the right one!" Bri said.

"Elizabeth Gabrielle." Liz whispered her own name to herself and put two and two together. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh," Liz shouted.

Everyone looked at her and then Ali got it.

"That's right! I keep forgetting Liz isn't your full name!" Ali said. The light went on in Bri's head.

"Now even your middle name makes sense!" Bri said.

"What? What is it?" Carl asked.

"Listen, Liz is my nickname. My full name is _Elizabeth_."

"But how do we know you are _the_ Elizabeth?" Anna asked.

"Because of my middle name."

"Which is?" Van Helsing urged.

"The female version of your name, Gabrielle."

"Elizabeth Gabrielle Van Helsing." Carl whispered.

"It all makes perfect sense." Anna said.

"I'm the backup Left hand of God! Do you know how stressful that is with _Count Dracula in the same town even_!" Liz said shocked rather loudly. She looked around at the socked faces looking at her.

"I feel better now." she said.

Bri let out a cough that sounded like 'lycan.' Liz glared at her.

"Now we know why that quiz said you were an angel, you are one!" Bri said mocking her.

"I may be an angel, but that doesn't mean I still can't hurt you. Believe me, I will hurt you."

"I doubt it," Bri said and smiled."_angel._"

"That's it. Come here!" Liz shouted jumping over the table to try and strangle Bri. Bri jumped up and ran. Soon, the two girls were chasing each other around the kitchen.

"Guys! Stop it!" Ali shouted chasing after Liz so she wouldn't kill Bri.

Carl looked around. "Well, this has just turned into a three ring circus."

"I am never having children." Van Helsing said looking at the three of them. "At least not three girls. I have no idea what I'd do when they became teenagers."

Anna kissed him on the forehead. "Neither would I."

"Bri, I'm going to kill you!" Liz shouted.

"You have to catch me first!" Bri shouted back.

"Try not to tear each other limb from limb!" Ali shouted as the three jumped over the bar.

Liz darted forward and pinned Bri against the wall by her arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm SORRY!" Bri shouted. Liz leaned her face toward Bri's.

"Good." she said and let Bri fall to the floor.

"Werewolf!" Bri shouted at her.

"Vampire!" Liz shouted back.

"Angel!"

"Marishka!"

"Take that back!!" Bri shouted.

"I take it back."

"You're gonna die anyway!" Bri shouted running after her. Liz bolted away with Ali now chasing after Bri. Ali had to make sure Bri didn't kill Liz. Bri chased Liz out the front door and out onto the dark grounds. Liz got a bad feeling.

"Back in the house." she said as they all turned and began to run inside. Zach landed before them.

"Crud." Bri said. Liz stiffened.

"Guys, don't back up." she told them.

"Why?" Ali asked.

"Call it a feeling." she replied glaring at Zach. If looks could kill, he would've been dead instantly.

"Leave my friends alone Zach, you have no interest in them." Liz told him.

"I'm sure we could find a use for Alison and Brianna."

"Double crud." Ali said and subconsciously began to backup. Liz grabbed her arm and pulled her back in line with her.

"Leave them alone." Liz said her eyes hard and set.

"That's up to my father." Zach said.

__

This is not happening, this is not happening!! Liz thought but showed no trace of it on her face.

"You can tell him if he would join you in facing us instead of him being behind us, we might actually accomplish something." Liz said.

"Smart girl." Dracula said and the three whirled around. Liz gave him the same look of death that she gave Zach.

"Well, this isn't good." Ali said looking between the vampires.

__

I have to let Van Helsing know what's going on. How? Liz's mind raced.

"I'm surprised you came yourself. Why not let one of the werewolves do it for you?" Liz said and let out a realistic type of mocking howl. "Oh wait, you're still scared one will have the nerve to bit you."

Dracula's eyes flared. "That's not very nice for an Angel."

__

He knows!!! Liz's mind shouted.

"Just because you're an angel doesn't mean you have to be nice." she replied showing none of her thoughts on her face.

The two glared at each other a moment. Then Dracula straightened himself and smiled.

"Zachary, I believe we shall take Alison and Brianna with us." he said never looking away from Liz's eyes, which were full of hatred.

"You wouldn't dare." Liz said.

"Actually, I would." Dracula said and Liz exploded. She lunged to hit Dracula but Zach grabbed her from around the waist and pulled her back. She flailed about, kicking and screaming. Liz elbowed him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He dropped her and Liz landed on her feet.

Arrows flew through the air and the girls saw Van Helsing with his crossbow standing in the door way. Ali and Bri bolted off toward the door and so did Liz. Zach grabbed her ankle and Liz fell. She caught herself on her hands and tried to get back up. Zach still had her ankle so she fell again. Bri and Ali grabbed her hands and pulled her up, out of Zach's reach. The three ran inside and Van Helsing shut the doors behind them.

"That was perfect timing." Ali said.

"How did you know we were in trouble anyway?" Bri asked.

"I heard a werewolf howl." Van Helsing replied.

"That was me." Liz said. "I had to find to get you outside with a weapon of some kind."

"You three are not allowed out of this mansion till Dracula is killed. We can't risk any of you getting hurt or captured," Van Helsing said and looked at Liz. "again." he added.

"What? You can't do that!" Liz said.

"From that little incident, I think I can."

"We can take care of ourselves you know. We aren't little four year olds."

"We can't risk it."

"Gosh, you are like an overprotective father!" Liz shouted.

"Thank you."

Liz roared in aggravation.

"Especially you. I'm not letting you out of my sight." Van Helsing said pointing to Liz.

"Battle of the werewolves." Bri whispered to Ali. The two ducked in a nearby room.

Liz roared in aggravation again and pushed past him. Then she turned to look at him. She shook her head and ran to her room. Once in her room, she fell on the bed and screamed as loud as she could into her pillow. Then, she sat up and threw it against the wall. Liz pushed open the two French doors and walked out onto her balcony. The night air quickly calmed her nerves. She looked up at the moon and walked back in her room.

She closed the doors and fell back on her bed. She looked at the moon once again before she fell asleep.

(A/N: That's it for this chapter. I'm sorry but I won't be able to update my stories as much since my band camp started and with the start of school right after that. It stinks I know, but I'll do my best. Thanks for staying with me. No flames please. Thanks!!)


	12. Anna's right, I am crazy

(A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, prepare for the beginning of the climax!!! Oh, I don't own Van Helsing either.)

****

Chapter Twelve

Liz woke in the middle of the night to screaming.

"What the heck?" Liz said jumping out of bed. She looked down to make sure she was still dressed. She was. The teenager grabbed her coat and hat and ran out into the hall.

"What's going on?" Liz shouted running to Ali's room with her coat billowing out behind her. Liz got to her room and looked in. Nothing, it was empty.

"Bri!!" Liz shouted running to her room. Bri wasn't there either. Liz kept on running. She heard the sound of battle and Liz ran toward them. She got there to see her friends, Carl, Anna and Van Helsing battling werewolves.

Liz stood there a moment before she took a gun loaded with silver bullets. She began to fire at the wolves. Before Liz could hit one, a werewolf picked up Carl and ran out the door. Liz stopped firing.

"Carl!!" she shouted. The pack of wolves took this opportunity to take everyone captive and run off with them.

"Guys!!! NO!!!!" Liz shouted running after them.

"Anna! Carl!" she shouted as she began to trail.

"Ali!!! Bri!!!" The gap between her and the werewolves became bigger till they were out of sight.

"VAN HELSING!!!" Liz shouted up into the sky and fell to her knees. "Help." she said hanging her head in defeat.

Dracula smiled as he watched the girl. He had broken her. Now that she is shattered, it will be easy to get to her.

Liz looked up at the clouded sky and felt something on her cheek. It was a ran drop. Thunder rumbled and it began to pour. Liz shouted as loud as she could in aggravation. The birds in the nearby trees flew away as she screamed in agony. She then looked down and buried her face in her hands. She had lost everything. She couldn't go home. No one was there. She couldn't stay here, she had lost all her friends. Liz looked up to the clouds.

"What did I do?" she shouted with a few tears streaming down her face. "Huh? What did I do to deserve this punishment?? Tell me!!" Lightning and thunder was her only reply.

"Why?? Why did this happen, God???" Liz demanded.

"How am I supposed to kill the greatest evil alone?!?!?! I may be the back up Left hand of God, but I do need help!!!!" Liz shouted up as ran soaked through her clothes. It was raining so hard, she couldn't tell what was rain and what was tears.

Liz hung her head. "You're not going to answer me, are you?" she said quietly, then looked back up.

"You have a reason for everything." she said standing. "You _better_ have a good reason for this." she mumbled as she slowly made her way back to Valerious Manor.

Dracula looked at the girl as she shouted something he couldn't hear. He was still smiling. All he needed was one more night. One more night, and he would win. He changed into his bat form and flew off.

By the time Liz got back to the Manor, the rain had turned into freezing rain. The ground was a giant skating rink. She shook out her coat along with her hat and went into Anna's room. Liz borrowed one of her long sleeved black shirts. Once again, it fit her pretty well. Liz also borrowed a pair of her black leather gloves. Liz slipped them on and walked to the arsenal. She hung her coat and hat by the roaring fire to dry out.

Liz loaded up with the bullets that Kevin had given her. She grabbed the rifle with the acid bullets and her tojo blades. Liz took the grappling gun with her along with silver stakes. Then she found something Carl had created. Somehow, he had managed to get some werewolf venom and put them in bullets. Liz smiled and put them in her coat just before she put the now dry and warm coat on. She slipped on her hat along with her mirrored sunglasses just to complete the feel. She tied her hair back in a ponytail with a black ribbon before she stepping in front of the painting of Transylvania.

"They should be there by now." Liz said to herself. "Anna's right, I am crazy." She took a deep breath.

"In the name of God, open this door." The rivers and lakes on the map became silver and the map slowly disappeared to reveal the mirror. Liz grabbed a torch and stepped through.

Thunder rolled and the lightning flashed as she looked at Dracula's castle.

"The one place I never wanted to see again. Now I have to go in." Liz said. She sighed and ran toward the castle.

(A/N: That's it for this chapter. I know it is _extremely_ short, but it's a good stopping point. R&R and no flames please. Thanks!)


	13. Surprise!

(A/N: Wow, chapter 13. I'm getting better at this. I don't own Van Helsing.)

****

Chapter Thirteen

Ali, Bri, Van Helsing, Carl and Anna were thrown in a jail cell. A Dwerger locked the door. The wolves howled and ran from the room with the Dwerger following them.

"Damn it!" Van Helsing swore hitting the bars.

"At least we weren't bitten." Carl tried to look on the bright side.

"Yet." Bri added for him.

"Anyone know what happened to Liz?" Ali asked.

"She's not with us." Carl said.

"Thank you captain obvious." Bri retorted.

"If she not with us, it means she's safe." Anna said.

"For now at least." Van Helsing said. _But for how long?_ he asked himself silently.

Liz fired the grappling hook and pulled herself up to the window over the door.

"Why does he even need a door?" Liz asked herself as she was being pulled up. "He can just fly in and out one of the windows or something." Then she thought about it.

"Then again, he didn't have wings when this thing was built. Funny, it was supposed to keep him in. I don't think it worked very well." she mumbled as she reached the top. She looked down into the entryway.

"Now, how do I get down?" she asked herself. Liz heard a howl and looked up. It was the pack of werewolves leaving. She got down low and looked over the rim of her sunglasses. The doors swung open as if by magic.

"Oh, _now_ they open." she mumbled as she watched the wolves run out. Liz climbed down and slid down the edge of the doors as they closed. She landed and stepped aside as the doors slowly swung shut with the sound echoing throughout the hall. Liz pushed her glasses up her nose and began down the hall.

Dracula smiled as he looked out his window down at the village below. Now that the girl was alone, she would come with him easily. And the reason he wanted her so badly? It was simple enough. Her blood was the key to his machine. The machine could stop time. However, it wouldn't freeze him or his brides so they could do whatever they wished.

He would tell the girl that her friends were dead. That would break her spirit and she would give in easily. He didn't know how wrong he was.

Liz made her way up a tower ever so silently. She couldn't even hear or feel her own heartbeat. She was careful on the dark stone steps because some of them were broken. She still climbed them two at a time, but didn't do it quickly. She wanted to save her energy in case something found her and she would have to run or fight.

"I don't know how I got this good at this." Liz whispered to herself. She heard grumbling and turned to see a Dwerger. Without hesitating, Liz pulled out her pistol loaded with silver bullets and began to fire with the sound echoing through the castle. It fell on the floor dead and Liz began to run. She knew her gunshots were heard.

Van Helsing stopped pacing in the cell.

"What is it?" Ali asked.

"Gunfire, but I don't see why a vampire or Dwerger would need a gun." Van Helsing replied.

"Someone's coming to save us!!" Ali said excitedly.

"Or kill us." Bri added.

"You're just little miss positive, aren't you?" Ali asked flatly.

"I do my best." Bri replied.

"You two don't start." Anna told them.

__

Who would be here? Van Helsing asked himself.

Liz ran up the stairs two at a time and came to the roof. She was grateful it had stopped raining. On the roof was a steel machine with three bent poles on it that formed half of a ball. It looked like two of the poles would spin around. It looked like the machine that Liz saw in X-men. On the stationary pole, there was a small container that looked like it would load into the machine.

"What the heck is this?" Liz asked herself as she took off her sunglasses and put them in her pocket. She shook her head. She didn't have time to concentrate on that now. She ran over to the open skylight and slipped in.

Liz slid down one of the columns that had fallen over. She hit the floor and looked around.

"It's the lab!" she said around at the abandoned room. She heard the door open and quickly climbed up to the catwalk. She pulled her collar up and hid in the shadows. It was something she had gotten good at over the years.

Liz looked down to see Zach. The sight of him made her blood boil. Zach looked around the room. Liz made herself smaller and made her heart quieter. Zach turned as Dracula came in the room.

__

Crap!! Liz thought to herself.

"There is nothing in here father." Zach said as Dracula walked next to him.

"I'm not so sure." Dracula said and began to walk on the walls. He inched closer to Liz's hiding spot.

__

Double crap!! she thought. She needed a plan, and fast. Liz felt her pocket and smiled. She plugged in the portable speaker into her iPod as Dracula got closer. Liz cranked up the volume to as loud as it would go. Dracula looked at her.

"You!" he said.

"Surprise." Liz said smiling and let _Linkin Park _blare throughout the castle.

__

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

Liz jumped down as Dracula and Zach covered their ears. She ran out the door and bolted down a hallway.

Ali, Bri, Van Helsing, Anna and Carl heard music. Ali and Bri looked at each other and smiled.

"What is that?" Anna asked.

"Linkin Park!" Bri said.

"Breaking the Habit!! Don't you know what this means?" Ali said.

"Someone likes really loud music?" Carl asked. Van Helsing smacked him in the back of the head for being so stupid.

"It means Liz is here!!" Ali replied.

Liz still had the music on. She flipped it off and put it back in her coat as she ran. She slid down a third hallway and found stairs.

"Another tower!!" Liz groaned but bolted up the steps. Dracula and Zach were not far off behind her. Liz climbed two at a time but something grabbed her ankle. She fell to the floor and turned to see that Zach had her ankle.

"Let go you freak!" she shouted struggling to get away from him. Zach refused to let go and squeezed harder. Liz winced in pain. She suspected he was close to bruising the bone or breaking it. Liz pulled out a silver stake and rammed it through his arm. Zach let go as he reeled back in pain. Liz pulled out her gun and loaded it with the werewolf venom bullets. She aimed and fired at Zach. Once one hit Zach, he crumpled up into a pile of dust.

"One down." Liz said and heard Dracula roar. "One to go." she said continuing to run up the steps.

The group in the cell heard Dracula roar.

"Is that good or bad?" Ali asked.

"How should we know?!" Bri retorted back.

"Geez, you're cranky today." Ali said.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that DRACULA KIDNAPPED US!!!" Bri said flipping out.

Ali put on her best innocent face and smile (she has never been innocent).

"Really? I thought we were having a sleep over." she said in a high-pitched child-like voice.

Bri roared in aggravation. "NO YOU IDIOT!!!!! YOU……" Bri paused a moment. "You were being sarcastic, weren't you?"

"No Bri I was begin serious." Ali said being sarcastic.

"Grrrrrr." Bri said.

"Now Bri remember, Liz is the werewolf." Ali said taunting her. Bri kept growling, but was interrupted.

Liz bolted through the door and closed it behind her.

"Hi guys." she said breathing hard.

"What are you doing here?" Carl asked.

"Saving you, unless you'd rather stay here that is." Liz said taking the keys off the wall. "Why do evil villains always leave the keys in plain sight?" she mumbled as she looked at the key ring.

"There's like a million keys on here! I only have thirty seconds, at best." Liz said looking at all of the keys.

"Stand back." she told them taking out a gun.

"Bullets won't work. I've tried." Van Helsing said looking at it pistols.

"Your bullets don't have acid in them, now stand back." Liz said. The group huddled at the other end of the cage as Liz fired off.

"Liz, behind you!" Ali shouted. Liz whirled around as saw a werewolf. Liz kept firing the acid bullets till it clicked empty.

"Damn." she said and looked at the werewolf that slowly got off the ground. Liz threw her gun aside and took out another one.

"The acid bullets don't work. What make you think these will?" Bri asked worried for her friend.

"If they work for Selene, they work for me." Liz said and began to fire at the werewolf. It only took three hits for him to go down.

"Silver nitrate!" Ali said excitedly.

"Compliments of Kevin." Liz said smiling as she opened the cell.

"Let's get out of here." Anna said.

"No argument." Carl said.

"I have one."

Liz pulled out another gun as she put the other one away.

"Out of my way bat breath. You've already pissed me off enough." Liz said turning, gun in hand.

"Alright." he said smiling. Liz and Van Helsing looked at each other with the same confused look on their faces. Suddenly, Dracula has Liz by the waist and vanished. Liz didn't even have time to scream. The two re-appeared on the roof by the machine. Dracula knocked her gun away from her. Liz struggled against him till he let her go.

Dracula smiled at her as she backed up. "Do you know what this is my dear?" he asked.

"Do I even want to know?" Liz replied as thunder rumbled far off. It was going to rain again.

"It is a freeze machine. It uses a certain blood type to power it. It will freeze time for everyone but me."

"Oh, crap." Liz whispered figuring out what certain blood type it used, hers.

"The person with the blood, also has to be used." Dracula said walking toward her. Liz backed up.

__

Where's the skylight when you need it? she thought to herself. She saw it out of the corner of her eye. Liz whirled around and ran toward it. Dracula appeared in front of her. She skidded to a halt and Dracula grabbed her. He lifted her off the ground. Liz kicked and screamed to try and get away from him. Dracula strapped her to the machine so she couldn't move. The vampire cut Liz's cheek and the girl felt the warm blood flow down her face. Dracula filled the vial and placed it into the machine.

It roared to life as lightning flashed in the distance. Liz struggled to get away but she was bound to tightly. Two of the curved poles began to spin around her. Slow at first but slowly growing faster. Liz felt something inside her empty. It was painful. The girl screamed at the top of her lungs as a red light formed form the machine and slowly grew to the area around them.

__

No!! I can't let this happen. I won't let it. I WON'T LET DRACULA WIN!!!! Liz thought. She began to resist what was happening to her. It slowed the machine but it was even more painful. Liz screamed even more. A white light shot out of her heart and over took the red light. She remembered being enveloped in the light before her eyes rolled back in her head and all went black.

(A/N: Now that that's done, on to chapter 14!! Please R&R and no flames please. Thanks.)


	14. Had enough?

(A/N: Wow. I better celebrate. This is page 100 for me. That's long. I don't own Van Helsing.)

****

Chapter Fourteen

Van Helsing, Carl, Ali, Bri and Anna heard screaming.

"Liz!!" the teenagers said at the same time.

"Anna, Carl, get the girls out of here." Van Helsing said running off.

"But we want to help." Ali said looking at Anna.

"You can help by not getting in Van Helsing's way and being out of this castle." Anna said as they ran to the front door. When they ran out the front door, Ali took one last look in side.

__

"Why did Liz go back in?" Bri asked turning to Ali.

"It was something she had to do."

Ali's mind was made up. Being the last one, she wouldn't be missed. She turned around and ran back in the castle. Bri turned to see this and followed her.

"Hey Ali, wait up." Bri shouted.

"What are you doing here?" Ali asked shocked.

"You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun." Bri said smiling. The two girls pulled out their swords and ran off.

"Where do you think they'll be?" Bri asked. The girls heard screaming again.

"The roof." they said at the same time and ran off.

Van Helsing thought he heard the screams come from the roof. When he got there, he was stunned by what he saw. Liz was strapped to some machine and her body was limp. Her skin was extremely pale.

Dracula saw him.

"Hello Gabriel." he said.

"What have you done to Liz?" Van Helsing asked.

"It seems my machine has drained her. It would have worked if she hadn't been so stubborn. Then she might have lived." Dracula said. "You see Gabriel, if my plan had worked, time would have stopped and I would be the only person not effected by it."

"Then it's a good thing it didn't work." Van Helsing said.

Dracula roared and changed into his bat form. Van Helsing dived to the side as the vampire swooped over him.

Liz's eyes fluttered open. "I'm…I'm alive." she whispered shocked. She pushed herself up to stand. She looked over and saw Van Helsing battling Dracula. So far, he was losing. Liz struggled against her bonds. The monster hunter was knocked back on the ground and it looked like Dracula would gut him at any moment.

"Van Helsing!!" Liz shouted trying to get away from the bonds that held her. It was no use, she was trapped.

Ali and Bri got to the roof by climbing up the pillar to the skylight.

"Bri look!" Ali said pointing to Liz who was trying to get off a machine.

"It looks like the thing in X-men." Bri said. Ali rolled her eyes and ran over.

Liz struggled against her bonds. To her surprise, they both came loose at the same time. She turned around to see her friends smiling at her.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys." Liz said.

"Ali and Bri to the rescue." Ali said smiling.

Liz looked over and saw Dracula swooping down on them.

"Duck!" Liz said. The three fell to their stomachs to get away from the oversized bat.

Liz saw her gun and began to crawl toward it. Dracula swooped down and knocked her away. She rolled and almost flew off the roof. Liz held on with one hand and tried to pull herself up. Ali and Bri rushed over to try and pull her up. Dracula knocked them back, but Van Helsing grabbed her hand instead. He tried to pull her up but Dracula pulled him back and Liz fell through the air.

She closed her eyes and thought about the dream she had when she flew. She thought about the control she had. Liz opened her eyes and propelled her self over to a chord that hung above the bridge. She reached out and grabbed it. She pulled herself up and jumped over to a higher one. She looked at what she just jumped. It was at least fifteen feet.

"It's good to be related to a former werewolf." she mumbled. Liz jumped again onto another wire and was soon back on the roof. Dracula was in his human form standing over a very injured Van Helsing. Ali and Bri were knocked out.

"Hey, you haven't gotten rid of me yet." Liz said breathing hard. Dracula turned toward her.

"You are an annoying little pest." Dracula said.

"No, I'm a teenager." Liz said smiling.

"What is the difference?" Dracula said through gritted teeth.

"An annoying little pest, dies. Teenagers grow out of it." Liz said spotting her gun. She looked over at Van Helsing. He had lost a lot of blood already. Ali and Bri both had terrible scratches on their face. She had to win, for them.

At this thought, her hands glowed white. Liz whipped out her tojo blades and changed the blades to stakes. The stakes glowed white as she flipped them on. Liz's bangs were in her face as she gave Dracula the look the death. If looks could kill, he would have died immediately.

Liz charged at him and Dracula moved out of the way. Nonetheless, she still cut him open. Dracula knocked her to the side. One of her blades went flying, but she still had the other one. Liz jumped up on her feet with the one blade she had still buzzing. Dracula charged at her. Liz spun to the side with her blade cutting into the vampire.

Dracula changed into his bat form and flew at her. Liz jumped up and cut his back. The vampire roared and changed back into his human form.

"Had enough?" Liz asked smiling.

Dracula pushed himself up and knocked her down, with her tojo blade flying through the air. Liz grabbed the closest thing to her. Dracula lifted her up and pinned her against the wall. His fingernails dung into her and Liz felt warm blood trickle down her arms.

"Foolish girl, you thought you could stop me." he said. Liz looked over at Van Helsing who was trying to get up. But he was too weak to do so.

"Tell me how the after life is." Dracula said as his fangs grew longer. He leaned down to bite Liz in the neck.

"Oh no, after you." Liz said and a gunshot could be heard. Dracula shrank back screaming. He had a bullet hole in his chest. His body turned to dust and the wind blew it away. Liz still had her gun up, staring at the spot that Dracula had just been. She was grateful the gun she had grabbed was the one with the werewolf venom in it.

Liz dropped it and ran over to Van Helsing.

"Hi." she said gently.

"Hi." he said.

"You feeling any better?" Liz asked as she tore off a piece of her shirt for a bandage. She wrapped it around his chest and tore of another piece for his arm.

"Yeah. Are you alright?" he asked her.

Liz nodded. Ali and Bri moaned and slowly walked over to Liz.

"What happened?" Ali asked.

"Where's Dracula?" Bri asked.

"Don't worry, Dracula is gone." Liz replied. It was true, Dracula was gone.

(A/N: Okay, now time for the short Epilog. Please R&R and no flames please. Thanks!)


	15. I thought you said you had this one

(A/N: Final chapter [sniffle]. I don't own Van Helsing.)

****

Chapter Fifteen

Liz, Bri, Ali, Van Helsing, Anna and Carl were saying their good-byes. Ali hugged Carl and Bri hugged Anna.

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing you." Ali said.

"Yeah, guess so." Bri said.

"Liz, are you sure you don't want to go back with us?" Ali asked.

"I'm sure. The only family I've ever known is here. Plus, I can use the time ring to come visit you guys anytime I want to." Liz said.

"We'll miss you." Ali said hugging her.

"I'll miss you guys too." Liz said as Bri stepped forward and hugged her.

"Tell the others I said 'hi', will you?" Liz said.

"We will." Bri said.

Ali and Bri waved at the group as they were enveloped with blue light and vanished. Liz sighed as Van Helsing put his arm around her shoulders.

Ali and Bri landed in Liz's living room.

Ali sighed. "I'm going to miss her."

"I will to."

****

Three months later

Liz ran around the corner and fired her gun. The shots like sunlight filled the street. Van Helsing shot his gun at the gargoyle that was threatening him. It had turned to stone from the shots that Liz had fired. It's stone had exploded.

"I though you said you had this one?" Liz said smiling.

"I did, till you saved me." Van Helsing said walking over to her.

Liz smiled and rolled her eyes. Ali and Bri ran around the corner followed by Anna.

"Who shot its head off? I wanted to do that!" Bri said.

"I'm glad you two came to stay." Liz said. "I missed Bri's sense of humor."

"And girl, we're staying for good." Ali said. "The future is boring without you around to torment Kelsey."

"I'm sorry Bri, next time I let you shoot it's head off." Van Helsing said.

"Yeah!!!" Bri said smiling.

"Good job." Anna said. She and Van Helsing had a short kiss. The five got on their horses and rode off into the sunrise.

(A/N: That's the end. Finally, It's done!! What you guys think about a sequel? I'm thinking about doing one but I have no plot ideas what so ever. It _will_ take while. Let me know what you think!! No flames please. Thanks!!)


End file.
